A Week in the Life of the Smashers
by Nintendogeek01
Summary: Takes place after Ultimate Smash Adventure. How will the smashers spend the week off Master Hand gave them? What will happen in this humor story by my twisted imagination? Rated T just in case. R and R
1. Day 1

A Week in the Life of the Smashers

I walk in to some room with a table and two chairs and have a seat, suddenly Ron Host walks in and has a seat across from me. "Nintendogeek01, I thought you weren't going to post chapter one so soon after "Ultimate Smash Adventure"?" Ron Host asked me.

"Well after reading my last reviews for the last story, I just felt like I had to get this story." I answered.

"Oh…" Ron Host simply said. We wait a few minutes and…

"Ron, are you going to give the readers the run down or not?" I ask annoyed.

"Oops, right! Anyways, as most of you who have read Ultimate Smash adventure might remember, at the end, Master Hand gave the smashers a week off as a reward for all their hard work." Ron Host then paused for dramatic tension. "Well just how will this week go? What does our sick author have in store for them?" He asked.

"Ah-hem."

"Uh… I didn't mean it?" Ron Host said sheepishly. I snap my fingers and an apple falls on his head.

"And don't push your luck." I warn.

"Well, read on and you'll find out." Ron Host said. "Say am I getting paid for this?"

"Nope."

"Well then I…" Ron started to say before I whip out the contract. Ron looks at it and then says. "Darn it!"

"Well… aren't you forgetting something?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is owned by the author except for the story itself and me… why do I have to be owned?" He suddenly cried.

"Oy…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 1

The exterior of the mansion. First, massive gates that were simple black bars so that people could look through and see the gardens surrounded it. The gardens were simply magnificent. First their was the stone walkway that led straight from the front gate to the mansion doors, then on both sides of the walkway, their was evenly cut green grass, Roses, tulips, and various other flowers circling around two fountains that were constantly pouring out beautiful clear water. Plus there were various trees that had various flowers growing on them. And there was a gravel roadway going to a garage at the side of the mansion.

The mansion was also quite massive; the front doors were polished and diamond patterns carved in to the double doors. The mansion was four floors high, the fourth floor only had two massive windows, one window led to a massive balcony above the front door, and the other one led to another massive balcony looking over the back garden. The third and first floors had fourteen windows each, seven windows in front and seven in the back, each one had a fairly small balcony. The first floor just had rather simple windows that still seemed to compliment the mansion. The mansion spread out quite wide. It was painted beige with a red tiled roof with two large chimneys that were really just there for show since everything was electrically heated. But enough about the outside, after all, that's not the point of this short story.

The second you entered the mansion, you would enter the dining room, unusual yes. But it suits the smashers just fine. Looking straight ahead you'd see two tables going long ways with fourteen, conveniently spaced, chairs at each table. Seven chairs to each side of course. Then on the left and right walls there would be one door each, both of which heading in to a hallway that leads to different rooms. At the other end of the room, you would see a part of the wall jutting out to allow people to climb the stairs on either side of that part. The stairs lead to a door that led to the second floor hallways, but the double doors at the foot of those stairs led to the kitchen.

Master Hand then came floating through the large double doors from the second floor in the dining room. He floated over to a gong at to his right and SLAMS his index finger in to the gong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came the collective screams from all around the mansion.

"Attention smashers, breakfast has been prepared, come and eat it while it's hot!" Master Hand shouted in to the intercom that was behind the gong. After a while, the various smashers came grumbling in to the dining room, minus Kirby, Yoshi, and Peach; Peach, who just came through the double doors from the kitchen carting in several plates of food.

"Does it have to be a gong?" Popo whined.

"That-a things loud-a." Luigi further complained.

"Eh… I'm used to waking up early." Snake said bluntly. Just when all the smashers almost made it down both sets of stairs, Kirby and Yoshi came bolting in through the doors and bowling down all the smashers in their way to get to the table first.

"PYOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"YOOOSHIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Shouted all the smashers that were sent flying in to the air by this two-man (or dinosaur and puffball) stampede.

"Ouch! For crying out loud! The first day of our week off and you two have to bowl us over!" Wario shouted.

"Don't you two have any manners?!" Bowser shouted. That's when one of the plates of food they just finished off went flying in to Bowser's face. "GAH!"

"That never gets old." Link laughed.

After a while, the smashers had finished eating, except for Kirby and Yoshi since they were trying to see who could eat more, all of them got up and prepared for their first day off.

"Have fun smashers. I'm going to go give Crazy his medicine before…"

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Came Crazy Hand's voice.

"DANG IT! NOT AGAIN!!!" Master Hand then flew through the double doors to the outside and flew up in to the air. "CRAZY!!! STOP FLYING AROUND IN CIRCLES!!!"

"Yes! A day off from chaos and havoc for once!" Marth cheered.

"Sheesh, you must be excited, you usually are so calm." Roy commented.

"Well what can I say?" Marth asked.

"Well, I think it's high time that we…" Ganondorf started to say when a piece of paper was shoved in his face. "Wah! What's this?" Ganondorf asked taking the paper away from Zelda.

"That's a list of stuff that needs to be taken care of around the mansion." Zelda said.

"So we'll leave you boys to take care of it while we girls head to the spa." Samus said.

"Hey that's not fair!" Link whined.

"Better get started boys…" Peach said waving a finger at them and leaving with Samus and Zelda. The three girls hopped in to a car at the outside of the front gates and drove off leaving a cloud of smoke behind that read, "SUCKERS".

"Ugh…" Roy groaned. "What's the first thing to do?" He asked.

"Clean up sticky notes." C. Falcon read. "Sticky notes?"

"What sticky notes?" Marth asked. The five turned around and saw twenty sticky notes left behind by the other smashers that had various things like,

"Gone to find more food. –Kirby"

"Gone to eat more than Kirby. –Yoshi"

"Don't ask how I wrote this. –DK"

"I've locked myself in the living room. Do not disturb –Snake"

"I can't believe you suckers stayed behind for that. –Wario"

"Uuuuuuugh…" The five of them groaned.

Meanwhile…

Fox and Falco had decided to go and look at one of the buildings that wasn't around in the last Smash Town. Being two of the smashers, they were given permission to roam around freely. The building was a gigantic base of operations. "So this place is set up to defend the smash dimension from outside threats?" Fox asked.

"Yep." Answered a random worker. "We protect this here dimension from inter-dimensional weaponry, known villains, and educational television."

"Nice." Falco said.

"And we also have this gigantic missile that homes in on the nearest armed threat in another dimension. Now I'm going to go have lunch, be careful about what you boys touch." The worker said before walking off.

"You know Falco, we've been through a lot together." Fox said.

"You've got that right, you can always count on me." Falco said to him.

"And you can always count on me." Fox said back. Suddenly Fox's cell phone rang in his pocket. "Oh hang on, judging from the ring-tone I'm guessing it's Krystal." Fox said. Fox pulled out his phone. "Hey Krystal."

"Hello Fox." Krystal said on the other line. Falco quickly got bored listening to Fox talk with Krystal, so he walked off toward a nearby control panel and saw various buttons on it.

"Sheesh, these aren't very exciting either." He said.

"So you guys are dining in Corneria? Good to hear that it's back to normal." Fox said. "And ROB's getting serviced as well? Glad to hear you guys are enjoying yourselves."

"Oh how dull." Falco said quietly when he leaned on a big red button. Suddenly the whole base started to shake violently. "Huh?" Falco looked out the window behind him and noticed a large missile flying off through a wormhole. Fox was oblivious to the whole thing. "Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen?" Falco asked. Suddenly a large

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Could be heard on the other end of Fox's phone.

"Krystal! What the heck was that?" Fox asked. There was a pause for a minute, then Krystal finally said.

"Fox, you're not going to believe this, but some gigantic missile blew up the Great Fox."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?!" Fox shouted. Falco panicked, he heard that quite clearly.

_"Oh crap…" _Falco thought to himself. _"This cannot get any worse." _

"It gets worse than that Fox…" Krystal said on the other line.

"What can be worse than the Great Fox blowing up?" He asked.

"Peppy just called the insurance agency, they said they don't cover missile strikes…" She said.

_"Damn it." _Falco thought.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME OUR INSURANCE AGENCY COVERS NEAR SUICIDAL NOSE DIVES WHILE INSECTS ARE INFECTING THE SHIP BUT IT DOESN'T COVER MISSLIE STRIKES!!!" Fox shouted at the top of his lungs. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!"

Meanwhile…

The three pokemon and Ness were at the playground in the park with several little children. Mewtwo was floating cross-legged at the top of a nearby tree meditating. _"Hmmmm… I'm sensing a disturbance… three feet and two inches behind this tree." _Mewtwo thought to himself.

"HEY NESS!!!" Shouted some boy's voice.

"Oh-no…" Ness said quietly. Ness turned around and off in the distance behind the tree Mewtwo was meditating on top of, Pokey Minch was walking toward the playground. "What do you want Pokey?" Ness asked.

"I…"

"…you want to beat me up." Ness said unenthused.

"Hey! How dare you read my mind!" Pokey shouted.

"I dare." Ness said.

"NEEEEEEEEEEESS!" Pokey shouted. "Come right in front of me and say that to my face!" Ness walked up and said.

"I dare."

"AUUUUGGGHHH!!!" Pokey threw a punch that was stopped in mid-air by some invisible force. Ness then flicked his finger to the air and Pokey went flying backward in to some bushes. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Then a random squirrel jumped in to the bushes. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF!!!" Pokey shouted.

"What a nuisance." Ness sighed.

A few feet behind him, Pikachu and Pichu were making sand drawings and smiling real cute-like while doing so. Let's hear what they have to say translated shall we?

"This is fun." Pikachu said smiling while drawing an anvil, giving me inspiration for later.

"Yes this is." Pichu said while drawing a giant bowling ball in the sand, giving me further inspiration. Pichu's child-like mischief then overwhelmed him, he walked behind Pikachu, and YANKED on his tail.

"Yeouch!" Pikachu shouted leaping in to the air. When Pikachu landed, he turned around and stared at Pichu evilly.

"Uh… you had… a lot of sand on your tail?" Pichu suggested sheepishly.

"I think you should start running!!!" Jigglypuff shouted while finishing her sandcastle.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Pichu turned around and ran away from Pikachu.

"No wait! You have sand on your tail too!" Pikachu shouted while chasing after him angrily.

Meanwhile…

Bowser was walking down a relatively empty street with only a single toad family across the road, a Hylian man that just passed him, and a Pokemon trainer behind the toad family in the area. Bowser was looking around him quite cautiously.

"It's been a while since the author's written a flat-out humor fic, he may have gotten me with a plate already, but I had better keep my guard up." Bowser said to no one in particular. Suddenly Bowser noticed a round shadow growing bigger around his head. Bowser looked up, and jumped to the side just as a giant bowling ball nearly hit him. "Ha! You missed!" Bowser shouted while pointing at the sky.

"I wouldn't say that!" The pokemon trainer shouted.

"Why?" Suddenly an anvil hit Bowser in the head. "Ooooohhh…" Bowser moaned, it was then that the giant bowling ball rolled over top of Bowser. "GACK… my back…"

Meanwhile…

DK was at a small casino. DK looked around a tad confused, he thought the bananas used right next to the words "Bundle o' winnings" meant that this was a banana store. Then a somewhat skinny man of average height wearing a brown tux with the jacket loose that matched his eyes and hair, and a spotted tie walked up. "Hello Donkey Kong." Ron Host said.

"Huh?" DK looked confused.

"Yes I'm running this casino. How would you like to join in a game of poker?" Ron Host asked.

"Hmmmm…" DK thought, then shrugged and followed Ron Host. The table had two other random players, Luigi, and Wario at the table.

"Hey DK!" Luigi waved.

"Hm? What are you doing here monkey?" Wario asked.

"Eh…" DK shrugged once again.

"Just remember fellas, we're playing Texas Hold 'em style Poker." Ron Host said before walking off.

"Mario?" DK asked.

"Actually, he-a didn't say what-a he was-a going to-a do." Luigi said while dealing the cards. The three cards on the table were a jack, an Ace, and a ten, all of them hearts. After a nine of spades and an eight of clubs were added, Luigi Wario and DK were the only ones that had not folded.

"Ha! Two pair! Jack and an Ace! I win!" Wario shouted.

"You-a beat-a me… what do-a you have-a DK?" Luigi asked; he leaned over and saw DK holding a king and a queen of hearts. "DK! That gives-a you a royal flush-a!!!" Luigi shouted.

"WHAT!!!" Wario shouted.

Meanwhile…

Mario was off in some club break-dancing on the multi-colored disco floor with the disco ball overhead. "Go Mario! Go Mario! Go Mario! Go Mario! Go Mario!" Everyone was shouting while Mario was breaking it down.

"Wah-haaaaaaaaaaa!" Mario shouted while spinning like a top on his head.

Meanwhile…

Peach, Samus, and Zelda are all lying face down on three seperate bed in swimsuits receiving massages from three different men while scented candles are burning next to their beds. "I wonder how those boys are doing with the cleaning." Zelda said while sighing.

"They probably don't even know how to work the vacuum." Samus said.

"Oh they can't be that dense." Peach said.

Meanwhile…

"So… how the heck does this thing work?" Ganondorf said while looking at the large canister vacuum. The five were in the study on the second floor. And it was a pretty big study with plenty of books and various mathematical instruments.

"Uh… let me get the manual." Link said pulling out some book. "Oh wait, this isn't the manual." Link said.

"It must have been thrown out already." C. Falcon said.

"Oh well, let's just start it." Roy said. Ganondorf held it while Roy hit the on switch. The vacuum then began blowing out a whole lot of dust and trash across the whole study.

"Gah! Turn it off!" C. Falcon shouted while getting a whole bunch of dust in the face. Marth quickly turned it off.

"Oooohhh… so that's what reverse does." Ganondorf said.

"So let's do it like this." Marth reached for the knob that was pointing to reverse and quickly changed it to normal. However he failed to notice the knob pointing to maximum power. "Let it rip." Marth said. Ganondorf turned on the vacuum and it began inhaling every bit of dust and trash it had previously sucked up, however…

"GAH! My hat!" Link's hat suddenly flew toward the vacuum and was sucked in.

"My cape!" Roy shouted as he was dragged toward the vacuum with his cape.

"Gah! Turn it off!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Right!" Ganondorf accidentally crushed the vacuum around the on/off switch. "Augh! It's jammed!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Roy shouted as the vacuum began to suck in his cape. Everyone else began pulling as hard as they could, Ganondorf lost control of the vacuum and it began flying around, carrying the five of them with it, wrecking the whole study, knocking off books and miniature versions of famous sculptures.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING!?!" Marth shouted.

"WHY DID IT SUCK UP MY HAT!!!" Link shouted.

"THAT'S IT!!! FLARE SWORD!" Roy jammed his sword in to the vacuum and…

KABOOM

The vacuum exploded, sending the five burnt smashers flying in to the walls, further wrecking the place, which was now scorched and covered in dust.

"Roy… you are such a genius." C. Falcon said sarcastically.

"Well excuuuuuuse me." Roy said.

Marth pulled the list out of his pocket and read the next part. "Clean up all mess you no doubt made while trying to do everything on this list." Marth read.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ganondorf shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Sheesh, they're making a ruckus up there." Snake said while reading the newspaper in an easy chair in the living room. The room has white walls and plush red carpeting, and various chairs and sofas strewn around the room. Suddenly the doorbell started to ring. "WOULD SOMEONE GET THAT!!!" Snake said. It was then that he heard the fifth explosion he had heard all day from upstairs. "Maybe I should get that…" Snake said putting down his newspaper and heading toward the dining room.

Snake entered the hallway and passed a number of doors and entered the door at the end of the hallway. Snake walked in to the dining room and turned to his right toward the front doors. Once he got there, he opened them to see…

"Hi snaky boy!"

"Mr. 2? What the heck are you doing here?" Snake asked.

"It's not Mr. 2 anymore. Call me Bon Chan big boy." Bon Chan said. "And can't I just drop by to say hi?"

"No." Snake said quite bluntly.

"Oh boo-hoo… and even after I went through all the trouble to make this for you." Bon Chan said. He reached under his pink swan coat and pulled out a small pink pillow that had white embroidery around the stitching, it also had Bon Chan's face on it making a kissy face.

"You really… shouldn't have." Snake said.

"I know, but I did anyways. Here you go." Before Snake could do anything else, Bon Chan shoved it in to his hands and danced his way down the walkway. "I'll see you later snaky boy!" Bon Chan shouted before hopping in to his swan car and driving off.

Snake looked at the pillow for a second and thought, _"This would be an excellent substitute for firewood if I got stranded in the wilderness." _Snake turned around and shut the door before going back to the living room.

Meanwhile…

"What is taking so long to get the food ready!?" A lady shouted in to the kitchen.

"Why can't you cook faster! I'm starving!" A man shouted.

"What kind of all-you-can-eat buffet is this!?" Another man shouted.

"Ooooohhhh… those two are eating us out of business." The waiter complained looking at Kirby and Yoshi's table. Both of them had piled their plates with food.

"Pyo!"

"Yoshi!"

Finally an angry kid walked up to there table and put chocolate laxatives on top of their cakes and walked off. When those two finally got to their cakes, they swallowed them whole and took a second to breathe when…

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"YOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" The two bolted up from their table and bolted toward the restroom. Then they quickly ran out, since the restroom stalls were full, then they bolted out the door.

Meanwhile…

"You know, nothing has happened to us really since this chapter started." Meta-Knight said walking down the street.

"Maybe it's for the best." Pit suggested.

"Hmmm… perhaps it is." Meta-Knight said.

"Say why'd you buy thumbtacks anyways?" Pit asked Meta-Knight.

"I don't know. Say isn't that Kirby and Yoshi?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Yeah I think it is." Pit said. "Hi guys!"

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

"Huh?" Pit and Meta-Knight uttered. Suddenly Kirby and Yoshi crashed right in to the two of them and sent them flying in to the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Meanwhile…

Bowser was now more cautious than ever as he walked out of the dollar store with a first aid kit. "I'm safe now." Bowser said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Huh?" Bowser looked up to see Pit and Meta-Knight about to crash on top of him. "Not happening!" Bowser jumped to the side once again and let Pit and Meta-Knight hit the pavement. "Ha! Safe!" Bowser shouted.

"Hey, where are my hammers?" Pit asked.

"And where are my thumbtacks?" Meta-Knight asked.

"What?" Bowser asked. He looked up just in time to see several hammers fall on top of his head.

BONK

BAM

BANG

CONK (repeat twenty times.)

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh… Bowser fell down on to his back. He opened his eyes when he noticed a box of thumbtacks spinning around in the air until it finally opened with all of the thumbtacks pointing towards Bowser. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The thumbtacks all hit Bowser in various places on his body, missing pretty much only his eyes. "Aaaaaaaahhh…" Bowser moaned.

Meanwhile…

Y. Link and the Ice Climbers were at the arcade playing a three player virtual reality game against each other. The game had the three of them running around some virtual field shooting lasers at each other. "Yes! Take that!" Y. Link said.

"Augh! You shot me!" Nana said.

"How dare you hurt Nana!" Popo said.

"Hey!" Y. Link said as Popo took away his last life. "I avenged you Nana."

"We're playing against each other you know." Nana said.

"Oh…"

"Bye-bye." It was then that Nana took away Popo's last life. "I win!" She cheered.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should head back soon." Y. Link said looking at the clock.

"Yeah I guess we should." Popo agreed. Suddenly Yoshi and Kirby burst in and bolted in to the restrooms. The three kids blinked for a second, turned to face each other, then they just shrugged and walked out.

Meanwhile…

"One more time monkey!" Wario shouted.

"Wario, you've-a lost ten-a games in a row-a." Luigi said.

"Oooo?" DK was still confused at the humongous chip pile next to him.

"Deal again!" Wario demanded.

"Okey-dokey." Luigi said. He dealt the cards, the five cards that ended up being on the table were a 2 of diamonds, an eight of clubs, a three of spades, a five of clubs, and a six of hearts. Wario had a six and a three.

_"Hmmmmm… only two pair, I better just fold." _Wario said. DK put all his chips back on the line. The others folded as well. DK showed his hand, it had nothing that matched the cards on the table, and the others had only one pair.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Wario growled.

"Casino's closing! Author's orders!" Ron Host shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Wario shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Mama-mia! I'm-a late to-a pick up the-a ladies!" Mario shouted when he finally noticed the clock. Mario bolted out of the door and jumped in to a very modest car. Mario floored the pedal and drove off. Knocking over an "Enter here" and an "Exit here" sign. Everyone then got confused and entered the exit and exited the enter area and vice versa, causing a massive wreck.

After a whole lot of speeding, Mario took a turn too fast at a four-way intersection and accidentally knocked over a STOP sign before completing the turn. This soon caused a massive wreck at the four-way intersection.

"What's taking Mario so long?" Zelda asked.

"I'm sure he was doing something worthwhile." Peach said.

"Yeah, Mario wouldn't be late without a good reason." Samus said.

"You're right. Oh here he is." Zelda said. Mario's car had slowed down considerably and gently stopped in front of the girls.

"Sorry I'm-a late… I… was-a having to make up for forgetting my-a wallet at some-a restaurant." Mario said.

"Well, at least you made up for it." Samus said while getting in the back

"Most people would probably drive off in an instant." Peach said while climbing in to the front.

"Uh… yeah…" Mario said. _"Well, at-a least I-a did pay the-a club." _Mario thought. Mario started the car and drove off.

Meanwhile…

"Okay thanks guys." C. Falcon said as he paid the last member of the cleaning crew.

"No problem." A random crew worker said before running off.

"So… no telling the girls." Link said.

"Because they'll just rub it in our faces." Marth said.

"Agreed." Ganondorf said. Fox and Falco then walked up the walkway, heads hung down low.

"What's eating you guys?" Roy asked.

"The Great Fox just blew up… and I don't know who's responsible…" Fox moaned.

"Um… it's alright Fox?" Falco said.

"Oh Falco, you're always there for me." Fox said.

"Uuuuuggghhh…" Falco moaned. "Sure thing buddy." Falco said while wincing at the guilt.

"Ooooookay then." Link said. It was then that Mario drove up with the girls in the car. Mario turned the car in to the gravel driveway and parked the car in the garage. The girls walked up to the boys.

"How'd the cleaning go guys?" Samus mocked.

"Just fine." Roy said indignantly.

"Seriously?" Zelda asked.

"Of course. What else did you expect?" C. Falcon asked.

"Total destruction." Peach answered.

"Nice to know how much faith you have in us." Ganondorf said. The eight of them walked in to the house.

Later…

"Man, nothing interesting really happened today." Ness said.

"Pichu…" He moaned as he was rubbing his tail.

"Oh well." Mewtwo said. Bowser then lumbered up the steps to the third floor when all of a sudden he stepped on a bar of soap and fell down the stairs.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DOH! OW! GAH! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! OOF!!!"

"Now that… was funny." Ness said smiling.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Come to think of it, where are Kirby and Yoshi?"

Meanwhile…

"Yoshi…?" He asked sickly from behind the arcade bathroom stall.

"Pyo…" He answered from behind the neighboring stall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah… that was fun." I sigh in relief.

"Say why do you like to pick on Bowser anyways?" Ron Host asked.

"Eh… he's just fun to drop stuff on top of."

"Okay then. Works for me." Ron Host said.

"Let me know what you think guys!" I shout to the readers.

"Who you talking to?" Ron asked.

"…"

"What?"


	2. Day 2

A Week in the Life of the Smashers

Ron Host and I are sitting at the same table that we were sitting at last chapter playing a game of Go-Fish.

"Got any sevens?" Ron Host asked me.

"Go fish." I answer.

"Dang it." Ron Host draws a card from the deck.

"Have any queens?" I ask with a sly smile.

"Dang it!" Ron Host hands me a queen.

"You have any tens?"

"Wait a second… you're the author, this isn't fair." Ron Host whined.

"I know." I respond with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

"Oh crud! The readers are here! Ron! The disclaimer!"

"Oh snap! Disclaimer: Nintendogeek01 owns nothing in this story minus myself and the story itself."

"And I am OWNing you at this game of go fish."

"Curses…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2

Nana and Popo are in their bedroom on the third floor. Well technically it was two rooms, but Master Hand had a segment of the wall separating their rooms cut to allow a sliding door in its place so that they could share a room and get whatever privacy they needed. Popo's half was painted a blue color to match his park while Nana's was painted pink. Otherwise, the rooms looked like mirror images with way the beds, dressers and toy chests were arranged. Like all the smashers bedrooms, they both had a large window door leading to a small balcony, although they usually went out on the same balcony. The sliding door was currently open, Popo was pacing between their rooms while Nana was sitting on her bed clutching her stomach.

"When's breakfast going to be ready?" Nana asked.

"Breakfast is later than usual." Popo said.

"Attention smashers!" Master Hand's voice rang over the intercom. "Kirby and Yoshi got back late last night for unknown reasons and they had a midnight snack before going to bed…"

"THAT CONSISTED OF ALL THE FOOD LEFT IN THE MANSION!!!" Crazy Hand suddenly shouted.

"So all of you will have to either order in or go out to eat for breakfast." Master Hand sighed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YA HA HA HA HA!!!" Crazy Hand shouted.

"DANG IT!!! WHERE'S HIS MEDICINE?!?" Master Hand shouted before the intercom cut off.

"Ooooooooohhhhh…" The Ice Climbers moaned before falling over in hunger.

Downstairs in the dining room…

Everyone was groaning over the lack of food. "That's it, I'm just going to eat out." Bowser said. He started for the door, looked up to make sure nothing would collapse on top of him. Then he bolted out the door before anything could hit him.

"Maybe I'll go grocery shopping." Samus sighed. C. Falcon instantly ran up and skidded to a stop right in front of her.

"I can drive you!" He shouted.

"Fine…" Samus sighed.

"Yes! Quick Samus! To the Blue Falcon!" C. Falcon shouted as old the old Batman and Robin scene change music played. C. Falcon and Samus blinked for a minute and looked around. "Ooooooookaaaaayyy… where'd that come from?" C. Falcon asked.

"Beats me." Samus sighed. The two shrugged and walked off toward the garage by entering the door on the wall to the right of the entrance.

"Well, I'm going to Hardees!" Ganondorf said.

"That sounds great." Link said.

"No way! I want to go to McDonalds!" Y. Link said.

"What! No way!" Link shouted.

"McDonalds!!!" Y. Link shouted.

"Hardees!"

"McDonalds!!!"

"Oh let's just take him to McDonalds." Zelda sighed.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Link shouted as he hit his knees.

Everyone just ordered in various foods from various places.

Meanwhile…

Snake, Fox, Falco, Nana, Popo, Ness, and Marth were all in the rec room to kill some time while they were waiting on their food. Snake was shooting pool by himself and… doing quite badly. Fox was moping in a chair by himself with Falco sitting next to him, Marth was just watching Snake, and the three kids were playing Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"Sheesh Snake, you've been playing for ten minutes by yourself and you haven't even sunk one in." Marth laughed.

"You think you're any better?" Snake asked.

"Yes."

"Care to make a bet?" Snake asked.

"I'll bet fifty dollars." Marth said.

"I would have bet ten, but fine." Snake said.

"I'll be a good sport and let you break." Marth said getting his cue stick ready.

"Fine." Snake shot the white ball at the ball triangle, and sunk every last ball in one shot. "You my friend, have just been hustled!" Snake said giving Marth a half-smile.

Marth stared in disbelief at the pool table and blinked for a little bit. "Un…believable…" Marth said. He pulled out fifty dollars and laid it on the table. "I'll get you for that." Marth said.

"Oooooohhh… who would just destroy the Great Fox out of the blue like that?" Fox moaned.

"Uh… Fox…" Falco started to say.

"I mean who in the world would be so evil as to just destroy it?" Fox asked.

"What if this person didn't mean to blow it up hypothetically speaking?" Falco asked.

"Well then that person would have to be one oblivious, heartless, cruel, degrading, inconsiderate jerk." Fox said while slamming his fist on his palm with each adjective, and Falco's head sinking lower with each adjective. "So you wanted to tell me something Falco?"

"Uh… Roy ate the last bag of cheese puffs you were looking for yesterday morning." Falco said quickly.

"What!" Fox bolted up and ran out of the rec room and ran down the hall toward the living room on the other side of the mansion.

"Whew…"

"So you were the one who…" Ness started to say when Falco tackled him and held his mouth.

"Listen you, keep it quiet and I'll buy you anything you want for lunch." Falco hissed. The Ice Climbers just stared at Falco, who smiled sheepishly and let go. "heh…heh…heh heh…" Falco laughed nervously. Suddenly he felt a message enter his head telepathically.

"_Deal." _Ness told him.

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo and Roy were in the living room. Mewtwo was meditating for some peace and quiet when Roy broke the silence by snapping his fingers. "I've got it! I'll call Lilina and set up a date with her." Roy said reaching for the phone on the side table next to the couch he was sitting on.

"Roy…" Mewtwo started to say.

"Yeah?"

"I'd hide right now if I were you." Mewtwo said.

"Why?" Roy asked giving Mewtwo a confused look. Suddenly Fox tackled Roy fiercely. "GAH!"

"So YOU were the one who ate my cheese puffs huh?" Fox shouted while wrestling Roy to the ground.

"!!!"

"Don't give me that surprised look!" Fox said while pulling a rope out of nowhere and hogtying Roy.

"_Crud… how'd he know?" _Roy wondered.

"_Falco told him…" _Mewtwo told him telepathically.

"_But I never told Falco…" _Roy whined in his head as Fox stuffed a pillow in to his mouth. _"And why the heck aren't you helping me!!!" _Roy asked him.

"_Because… this is quite amusing." _Mewtwo said while chuckling telepathically.

Meanwhile…

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were at a Denny's restaurant. The Mario ordered a lumberjack combo, Luigi just had a small stack of pancakes, and Peach ordered a salad, which is naturally quite odd for breakfast. Mario ate a little bit of his combo thinking to himself _"Peach's-a cooking is-a much better." _

"Say Mario, are you busy tonight?" Peach asked.

"Not-a really." Mario answered.

"Well would you mind taking me to see this new movie that came out?" Peach asked.

"Of course-a not." Mario said.

"What's-a the movie anyway?" Luigi asked.

"I think it's called "Twilight Princess." It's supposed to be based off of some game." Peach said.

"What-a time you-a need me to-a get the-a car?" Mario asked.

"Seven thirty." Peach said.

"Okey-dokey." Mario said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Luigi suddenly screamed.

"What's-a wrong?" Mario asked.

"I thought I-a saw someone-a peeking around-a the corner." Luigi said. "Oh well."

Around the corner, Wario was listening in on the conversation while munching on his two lumberjack combos. _"heh heh heh… I'll ruin Mario's date with Peach. That will prove my total superiority! Wah ha ha ha ha ha!" _Wario thought to himself. Mario, Luigi, and Peach paid for their respective meals and once they left. "But… I need a sucker, a sucker so stupid, that he would very willingly help me with this endeavor. Wah ha ha ha ha!" Wario then looked around and found everyone staring at him. "Uuuuhhh… hi?"

Meanwhile…

Kirby and Yoshi were walking down the street looking around. Finally, they saw what they were looking for. "Yoshi!"

"Pyo!" Kirby and Yoshi immediately ran in to a barbecue restaurant. A few seconds later, Meta-Knight and Pit peeked around a nearby corner. And then DK peeked over top of the both of them.

"Donkey Kong… what are you standing on?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Oo."

"Nothing?" Pit asked a little worried. Then DK collapsed on top of them both. "Guh… my wing…"

"I'm crushed… beneath the both of you…" Meta-Knight groaned. The DK rolled off the top of them shortly afterwards. The three of them stood up and brushed themselves off. "Okay you two. Remember that we have to make sure that those two don't eat that place out of house and home. Thus we may be able to avoid last night's incident." Meta-Knight told them.

"And how are we going to stop them?" Pit asked.

"Oooo?"

"We'll… work that out in a minute." Meta-Knight said as they entered the restaurant. A few minutes later, the Blue Falcon drove down the street just within the speed limit, just as they started to enter some light traffic.

"Enjoying the ride Samus?" C. Falcon asked.

"I just said I'd go with you so that I could pick up groceries." Samus said quite bluntly.

"Sheesh, no fun at all." C. Falcon said. Suddenly…

RING

"Oh hang on, my phone's ringing." C. Falcon said. "Hello?" C. Falcon asked. "Hm? Who is this?" C. Falcon asked as he started to lose control of the wheel, starting to swerve in a zigzag pattern.

"Uh… C. Falcon." Samus said a little nervously.

"What! No way am I paying that much!" C. Falcon shouted in to the phone. The Blue Falcon was now starting to hit street posts and knock them over in to buildings. C. Falcon then passed a red light at a four-way intersection, causing several cars to break to a halt and some to crash in to the cars that hit the breaks.

"C. Falcon…" Samus said considerably more tense than before.

"I don't know how the heck you got this number! But I'm not buying! What do you mean why not?" C. Falcon shouted. C. Falcon then made another turn, only this time hitting a fire hydrant and sending water flying everywhere, blinding several drivers and causing cars to go crashing in to buildings.

"C. Falcon!!!" Samus shouted.

"Don't you dare keep trying to sell that to me!" C. Falcon shouted, now completely letting go of the wheel. This time, the car went flying over a hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Samus shouted as the car tumbled down the hill, eventually hitting a rock that sent the car spiraling through the air until it hit the ground, rolled over and land perfectly in a parallel parking place. "Aaaaaahhh…" Samus gasped.

"Goodbye!" C. Falcon shouted hanging up the phone. "Oh! We're here."

"What… was the phone call about…" Samus said still shaken up with her left eye twitching.

"Some idiot was trying to sell me wallets." C. Falcon said. "Say what happened to your hair?" C. Falcon asked.

"…"

"What's… with that look?" C. Falcon asked.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Samus lunged at C. Falcon and began strangling him.

"GACK!!!"

Meanwhile…

Link dragged himself in to the now empty rec room. "Man… stupid little kid instinct…" Link moaned. "Why does it always draw them to McDonald's?" Y. Link walked in playing a Nintendo DS Lite. Ganondorf also walked in holding his stomach.

"Man… I ate a little too much, oh well, time to catch the Monster Truck Derby!" Ganondorf said as he sat down on the couch in front of the TV, grabbed a remote and turned it on as a Monster Truck was about to jump a ramp.

"Hey! I was going to watch the fencing channel." Link grabbed another remote to the TV and changed it to the fencing channel as two guys were sword fighting with each other.

"Hey!" Ganondorf changed it back to the monster truck derby.

"Oh and I feel sorry for the sap who missed that jump." The announcer blared.

"Hey! I'm still watching fencing!" Link changed it back to the fencing channel.

"Oh and what a parry that was! What a shame it would have been to miss that." The announcer with a light British voice said.

"Grrrr…" The two then began hitting the previous channel button over and over again until finally. "THAT'S IT!!!" Ganondorf shouted. He and Link stood up from the couch and were nose to nose with each other.

"Uh… guys…" Y. Link said just now noticing this.

"There's only one way to settle this." Link growled.

"You guys don't mean… that?" Y. Link moaned.

"Oh yes Y. Link! That!" Link said.

"No quarter asked, no quarter given." Ganondorf said. "So… do you have a quarter?"

Later…

Link and Ganondorf were on the Dance Dance Revolution machine at the arcade. The song was set to the "Le Bamba" on Very Hard difficulty. Both of them were hitting the arrows perfectly as they danced. "You're… going… down…" Link said between breaths.

"No… you… are…" Ganondorf said between breaths.

"Ugh… they always take forever…" Y. Link said while constantly banging his head against an arcade machine.

"Hey kid, you can't hit the machines." A random worker told him.

"Fine." Y. Link said. He closed his eyes, turned around and hit his head against the nearest object, which unfortunately happened to be a decorative cactus. "OW! Stupid cactus!" Y. Link picked up the cactus, ran out the door, and hurled the cactus in to the air. And it went surprisingly far.

Meanwhile…

Bowser was walking down the street leisurely. "Aaaaaaahhh… so nice to go for a few pages without the author dropping something on my head." Bowser sighed. Suddenly Bowser noticed a shadow growing bigger and bigger around his head. "Huh?" Bowser looked up when…

CRASH

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Get it off!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Bowser screamed. A cactus had hit him in the face and was apparently stuck as well. Bowser eventually hit a street post and fell on his back. "Ooooooooohhhhh…" He actually hit the street post hard enough to where it wobbled quite a bit before it fell back and landed on top of him.

BONG

"Ack… I'm stuck…"

"Hey Bowser! Get the post off of you so I can swindle… I mean make a deal with you!" Wario shouted.

Meanwhile…

Kirby and Yoshi were now ordering their tenth round of food from the restaurant. "Okay, now Pit!" Meta-Knight whispered. Pit walked over towards Kirby and Yoshi's table right next to the waiter, when he flapped his wings so that the waiter was knocked off balance.

"Whoa!" The waiter's tray went flying through the air until…

"Man! This is great Falco! Let's order thirds! I'm starved!" Ness shouted.

"Ugh…" Falco moaned. He was about to call the waiter when a plate of barbecue landed on his head. "This… could not get any worse…" Falco moaned. It was then that a glass of water went flying until it hit him as well. "Uuuuuuhhh…" Falco moaned.

"Oops, sorry Falco." Pit said peeking around the table. "Please forgive me." Pit begged.

"You're okay…" Falco sighed.

"Uh-oh…" DK's grunt came when he accidentally tripped a waiter as he stood up and sent a tray full of various food flying until it hit Falco.

"Now him… HE'S DEAD!!!" Falco shouted getting up and chasing after DK.

"OOOO!!!" DK ran for his life out the door with Falco in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile…

The three pokemon were sitting on some street corner completely bored out of their minds. This segment shall be translated. "Any ideas?" Pichu asked.

"No." Jigglypuff answered.

"Now?" Pichu asked.

"No." Pikachu answered.

"Now?"

"No." Jigglypuff.

"Now?"

"No." Pikachu.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes!" Jigglypuff shouted.

"Really?" Pichu asked.

"No." Jigglypuff answered.

"Oh wait! I know!" Pikachu shouted.

"What?" The other two asked.

Later…

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted with a ski mask over his head pointing a water gun at a bank teller.

"Okay okay! Just don't shoot!" The teller handed over some money as Pikachu ran out of the bank. Back to translating.

"Floor it!" Pikachu shouted.

"Right!" Jigglypuff floored the pedal, to a small car the size of a little kid's toy car that just fit the three small pokemon.

"It's the coppers!" Pichu shouted. As a bunch of police cars began following them.

"You'll never take us alive coppers!" Jigglypuff shouted as she slammed the gas pedal again.

"I'm going after them chief!" A random police officer shouted.

"Don't do it Johnny!" A policeman with a gray mustache shouted as the police officer known as Johnny sped ahead. The three Pokemon then drove off the cliff C. Falcon drove off of earlier and began tumbling down a hill while the police cars so stupidly followed.

Meanwhile…

"Sheesh, that took forever." C. Falcon whined.

"Well we have enough food for the mansion for now." Samus said. "And we managed to pay for it."

"Don't you mean I paid for it." C. Falcon moaned looking at his empty wallet. That's when the Pokemon's car and all the police cars drove over them and began crashing through the parking lot.

CRASH

BAM

KABOOM

C. Falcon and Samus blinked at this sight for a second, turned to look at each other and both said.

"Don't want to know." They somehow managed to shove all the groceries in to the Blue Falcon and drive off.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…" Mewtwo chanted while meditating in the living room.

"Sheesh-a… Falco tied-a these tight." Luigi said as he finally untied Roy.

"Heh… heh…" Roy said gasping for breath. "Now to call Lilina." Roy reached for the phone and dialed her number. "Hey Lilina… you busy tomorrow, I can come pick you up and we can go have lunch tomorrow. Really? Great! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at eleven." Roy hung up the phone. "Yes! Have a date with Lilina!" Roy said.

"I'm sensing… a disaster… tomorrow…" Mewtwo said slowly so that everyone could hear him in their heads.

"Do you-a ever use your-a vocal cords?" Luigi asked.

"Uuuuuuhhhh…" Mewtwo thought for a minute. Now that he thought about it, he never had used his vocal cords before. "Well… oh dear…" Mewtwo's usually hard expression kind of softened to a more worried look as he floated out of the living room. "Hm… never really… geez…"

Meanwhile…

Link and Ganondorf had both tied in their last ten dance offs, and they still decided to go again. "You'll… never… beat me…" Link gasped as the "Le Bamba" started once again.

"I'll… take you… down…" Ganondorf gasped as they started to dance to the steps perfectly once again.

Y. Link then came in through the door with Zelda. "See!" He said while pointing at the two.

"Ugh… not again…" Zelda sighed. Link and Ganondorf were completely oblivious to Zelda standing behind them as they continued to dance. "Din's fire…" Zelda made a fireball sneak slowly over toward the machine until it was inside the machine when she ignited it.

KAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Link and Ganondorf went flying out of the arcade and in to the pavement unconscious.

"Let's take them home." Zelda said, now dressed as Sheik as she had two shadow clones drag them down the pavement back toward the mansion.

Quite a while later…

Mario pulled the modest car from yesterday out of the garage and up to the end of the mansion walkway and stopped to allow Peach to climb in. "Here you go." Mario said.

"Thank you." Peach said. As they drove toward the Movie Theater, Peach took notice of the crescent moon out tonight. "It's quite a lovely night wouldn't you say?"

"It-a sure is." Mario said while driving. As the car drove off, Wario drove up from around the corner in the Wario car from Double Dash.

"Heh heh… you won't enjoy your night soon Mario…" Wario snickered.

"And Peach will be mine after this." Bowser said darkly.

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha!" They both laughed as Wario drove after them.

After quite a while, Mario and Peach walked out of the Movie Theater. "Hungry Peach?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I am actually."

"How about-a something to-a eat?" Mario offered.

"Okay then." Peach smiled.

"Now Bowser." Wario whispered from the bushes.

"Koopa fire burst." Bowser breathed a light flame on to a fuse attached to a Molotov cocktail and rolled it toward the car. However, Mario's foot kicked it so that it spun back toward the bushes slowly. As the car drove off, "Oh no…"

KABOOM

"You idiot…" Wario said.

"It was your idea." Bowser retorted.

Meanwhile…

Snake was in his bedroom. It was a rather dull room. Completely gray and the bed looked like a cot. Plus the closet was just full of his weaponry and other gear. The only thing interesting was the window and balcony, which just seemed to clash with the room. But Snake didn't care about these things. Snake looked out the window and thought to himself. _"You know… I could use some fresh air." _Snake opened the window and stepped out on to the balcony.

"Through yonder window breaks! 'Tis the east, and Solid Snake is the sun!" Shouted an all too familiar voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF MY BALCONY???" Snake shouted looking down to see Mr. 2 standing there.

"Well, that's no way to reply." Mr. 2 answered back. "And after I was given a key to the front gates. Can't I visit you every once in a while.

"OF COURSE NOT!!!" Snake shouted down.

"Awww… you're so cruel snaky boy. But that just makes me more determined to win you over!" Mr. 2 shouted.

"WOULD YOU GET OUT!!!" Snake shouted

"Ta-ta snaky boy." Mr. 2 called back as he danced off in to the night.

"Who the hell gave him a key anyways?!" Snake shouted.

Nearby…

"And that's what you get for hustling me." Marth snickered.

Meanwhile…

"This is a lovely place Mario." Peach said as she took another bite of her fresh salad. It was a very lovely looking Italian restaurant. Mario had ordered a bowl of spaghetti.

"Thank you very much." Mario said. The two had a seat outside on a dining balcony that had a lovely view of the moon.

"Okay light it." Bowser whispered from the bushes below the balcony.

"There we go." Wario lit a fuse to that trailed to some box full of rockets and such. When it reached the box.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Huh?" The two looked up to see the rockets launch in to the air leaving multi-colored sparks behind as they did so. The rockets then exploded in to brilliant colors and patterns.

"Oh how lovely." Peach said.

"Mama-mia. What a good-a show." Mario said.

"Bowser! You didn't say those were fireworks!" Wario hissed.

"Uh… oops…" Bowser said sheepishly. Then one of the fireworks went astray and launched itself toward the two and exploded.

KABOOM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My fingers are sore…" I moan.

"That's what you get for beating me at Go-Fish." Ron Host pouted.

"What was that Ron?" I ask threateningly.

"Uuuuuhhhh…"

"Three two one…" I clap my hands.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" A trap door opens up beneath Ron Host's chair and he falls in to a deep pit.

"It's good to be the author." I say while nodding and smiling.


	3. Day 3

A Week in the Life of the Smashers

Ron Host walks in to the room he and I are always in. Although he's alone as of right now, "That's odd, where's Nintendogeek01?" He asked. Then I walk in with an unusual smile on my face.

"Hi Ron, I made you a lunch." I said nicely.

"Huh?" Ron Host cautiously looked at it and sniffed it. "It's my favorite, and… it doesn't smell poisoned." Ron said.

"Poisoned? Ron what do you take me for. You're special to me." I say to him.

"What! Nintendogeek01!!! Something's wrong with you!" Ron Host runs over and feels my forehead.

"Ron, I'm fine. You know, maybe I'll just avoid bashing Bowser this chapter." I say suddenly.

"Holy cow! It's worse than I thought! Nintendogeek01! Say something sensible! I'll do the disclaimers earlier if you'll just talk to me!" Ron Host shouted. "Disclaimer: The author owns nothing in this story except for me and the story itself. You hear me! You own me! Just speak sense!" Ron Host shouts.

"I think Ron Host is the best, and so is Bowser." I say.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! GET THE DOCTOR!!!"

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Day 3

Roy was in his room combing his hair. His wall was painted a fire red color and the carpet was a plush white. He also had a king-size bed right next to the window leading out to his balcony. His room also had a large mirror behind the dresser on the wall to the far left upon entering the room. His room was on the third floor. "Okay, I'm all ready for my date." Roy said. Suddenly the gong rang over the intercom. "YEEEEEEAAAAHHH!" Roy was apparently not used to the gong since he leaped high enough to hit his head against the ceiling and ruined his hair. "Ah man…" Roy moaned.

All the smashers were downstairs eating breakfast except for Roy. "I'm telling you, he was right beneath my balcony! It was just… not right." Snake said taking a bite of his waffles.

"How did-a he get in-a?" Luigi asked.

"He said someone gave him a key, but I don't know who." Snake said. Marth chuckled under his breath at this.

"Hey… you okay Mewtwo?" Ness asked when he turned to look at Mewtwo.

"Uuuuummm…" Mewtwo tried to think of something to say. "I think I'll go back to my room." Mewtwo said, instantly disappearing.

"Aw man, I didn't get a chance to read his mind." Ness pouted.

"Well, I'm-a going for a walk-a in the-a park." Mario said.

"Do you mind if I come?" Peach asked.

"Of-a course not." Mario said as they walked toward the door.

"Hmmmm… the newspaper has an interesting report." Ganondorf said.

"What?" Y. Link asked.

"It says the police department was chasing a car the size of a child's car in to the grocery store parking lot before the culprits got away." Ganondorf said.

"I wonder who it was." Zelda said. The three Pokemon sitting behind her smiled sheepishly.

"You know what Nana?" Popo suddenly said.

"What?" She asked.

"We haven't done anything interesting the whole story."

"Yeah you're right…. Let's go mountain climbing!" She shouted.

"And let's take Luigi!" Popo smiled.

"Huh?" Luigi asked a little panicked.

"Okay!" Nana said. The two got up and grabbed Luigi by the arms and dragged him outside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SAVE-A ME MARIO!" Luigi shouted desperately.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted jumping up to follow them.

"Pyo!"

"Yoshi!" The two had finished eating their food and they bolted out the door.

"Oh-no, I've got to go." Meta-Knight said following them.

"Maybe I'll just go flying." Pit said.

"Ha ha! What a morning!" Bowser laughed. Suddenly a chandelier fell on top of him. "GAH!"

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo was in his room. It had light purple plush carpeting and slightly darker purple wall paint. The only furniture in the room was a beanbag, and two scented candles on either side of the beanbag. Mewtwo was floating just above the beanbag cross-legged, meditating as usual. _"Hmmmm… jeez, should I start using my vocal cords? Hmmmm… I've got it!" _

Later…

"So, you vant me to show you how to use your voice?" A Swedish fat guy asked.

"Ummm… yes." Mewtwo said.

"Vine, but you must avoid using your 'ead to speak with me." The man told him.

"Fine."

"Vhat vas that?"

"Uh…" Mewtwo struggled a bit, he opened his mouth and… "meep…" came a high-pitched, dried up, and really quiet voice.

"Zat is more like it."

Meanwhile…

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted happily driving his yellow scooter around the street with Jigglypuff being pulled behind on a little red wagon.

"Jiggly!" She shouted as the scooter started to swerve. Pikachu was so happy that he forgot to look where he was going when…

CRASH

Pikachu's scooter crashed in through a fence and through a few bushes.

"JIGGLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

CRASH

They crashed through another fence, this time going through a yard full of lawn gnomes.

CRASH

SMASH

BANG

"JIGGLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-puff!" Suddenly a lawn gnome's head landed over her head and got stuck. "Jiggly…" She moaned.

CRASH

Pikachu went crashing through yet another fence.

Meanwhile…

Ness was tossing a baseball up and swinging his bat at it as it came back down, hitting the ball each time when…

"HEY NESS!"

"Huh?" Ness turned around to see Pokey walking up to him. "Oh great." Ness moaned. "What is it now Pokey?"

"I'm here to challenge you!"

"To baseball?"

"That's right- to a game of- HEY! STOP READING MY MIND!" Pokey yelled.

"Just with you?"

"Ha! I brought a professional baseball team to beat you with!" Pokey yelled. Pokey blew a whistle and a whole bunch of baseball players with green uniforms filed in. And they were reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally big.

"Hey that's not fair."

"Ha! Well guess what? I don't play fair!" Pokey yelled.

"Well now I need a team…" Ness thought. Suddenly…

"JIGGLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

CRASH

Pikachu and Jigglypuff drove straight through a tree leaving a hole shaped like them in it.

CRASH

The scooter knocked the baseball team high in to the air, along with Pokey, before they fell back down to the ground. Ness moved to the side and used his psychic powers to grab Pikachu and Jigglypuff as the scooter went traveling along without them.

"Pika…" He moaned with his eyes welling up with tears.

"Jiggly…" She sighed in relief.

"Hey guys, I need a baseball team. You in?"

"Pika!"

"Jiggly!"

"I'm in!"

"So am I!"

"Pit? Y. Link? When did you get here?" Ness asked.

"Ummm…" Pit looked back at the text for a second. "I don't know." Pit said.

"Eh… I guess it's just a plot hole, no one will notice." Ness said.

"But you just pointed it out." Y. Link said.

"Oh… ah well." Ness said.

Meanwhile…

Falco and C. Falcon were in the rec room playing on the foosball table. "Ha! Take that!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Yeah! Well take this!" Falco said as he spun one of his bars and sent the ball in to the goal.

"Hey! No spinning!" C. Falcon complained. Suddenly the door opened up with Fox dragging himself in to the room.

"Uuuuuuuhhh…" Fox moaned.

"Uh… are you doing any better Fox?" Falco asked nervously.

"Well… we managed to scrape up enough money to buy a carrier style ship to replace the last Great Fox, but man… I can't believe someone would blow up the Great Fox." Fox moaned. "Who would be so heartless Falco?" Fox asked, he waited for an answer. "Falco?" Fox looked up to notice Falco was no longer in the room. Fox turned to look at C. Falcon, who was pouting with his arms crossed.

"Man… I was going to win too." C. Falcon said.

Meanwhile…

Zelda walked in to the bowling alley looking around. She finally noticed Ganondorf and Link bowling against each other, and they didn't even change out of their shoes when they put on their bowling shoes, so they looked really weird. "Hey, have either of you two seen Y. Link? He really shouldn't be wandering off by himself." Zelda said.

"Not now Zelda!" Link said focusing on the bowling lane. Link threw the ball, and it was a gutter ball.

"Ha! Watch this!" Ganondorf got ready to roll the ball down the lane when the ball flew out of his hands on the back swing. "Oops…"

CRASH!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! My window!"

CRASH

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uuuuuuhhh…" Ganondorf was clenching his teeth nervously.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's hilarious!" Link shouted.

"Link… wasn't that your car?" Zelda asked looking out the window.

"Huh?" Link looked out to see his car, which looked conspicuously like the King of Red Lions boat, with the head completely removed. "AAAAAAAHHH!!! MY CAR!!!" Link shouted.

"Ha ha ha!" Ganondorf laughed.

"Just one second." Link walked out of the bowling alley, then a loud…

KABOOM

Could be heard from the inside.

"What was that?" Ganondorf ran outside to see a big smoking jeep with Link standing nearby. "MY JEEP!!!" Ganondorf shouted. "Why you little…"

"Bring it on big nose!"

"Pointy ears!"

"Big nose!"

"Pointy ears!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Link and Ganondorf soon tackled each other and began punching and kicking and biting at each other.

BAM

BOOM

BOP

POW

BIFF

BONK

BWAM

"Ugh… men…" Zelda sighed while shaking her head.

Meanwhile…

Bowser was sneaking around the street, constantly looking straight up to make sure nothing will hit him. "That author… is so evil…" Bowser growled. That's when Bowser began to hear a low buzz. "Huh?" Bowser turned toward the source of the noise when…

BAM

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Bowser got hit in the stomach by Pikachu's yellow scooter and was being carried along by the scooter down the street. "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

CRASH

Bowser went crashing through the side of a large factory with a giant sign that read "BRICK WALL MANUFACTURING CO."

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Bowser finally came out of the other side of the factory completely unconscious. As Bowser disappeared over the horizon, the Kool-Aid man peeked through one of the holes and looked through. "Huh? But I haven't been here since yesterday."

Meanwhile…

Kirby and Yoshi ran in to one restaurant, then ran out of it. Then Kirby and Yoshi ran in to another restaurant, ran out, ran in to another, then ran out. Repeat five times. Meta-Knight on the other hand, was having troubles keeping up with them. "Heh… heh… heh… I can't… stop them…" Meta-Knight gasped.

Meanwhile…

The Ice Climbers and Pichu were climbing up a steep, snowy mountainside while they were pulling up Luigi by a rope around his waist. "Oooooooohhhh… Mario, why-a can't I-a be with-a you right-a now?" Luigi asked.

"Aw cheer up Luigi, this isn't bad at all." Popo said.

"Yeah, the worst that could happen would by that one of us lose our grip and we fall several thousand feet to our doom." Nana said. "Or maybe we would be caught in a rockslide and be crushed before we even fall to our doom. Or maybe a wild mountain creature could eat us. Or maybe…"

"Oooooooooohhhh…" Luigi finally passed out.

"Pichu!" He laughed really loudly.

"You guys… we need to keep our voices down in case of avalanches." Popo said.

"WHAT?" Nana yelled trying to be heard over the sudden snowstorm.

"I said keep your voices down!" Popo shouted a little louder.

"PICHU?"

"I said keep your voices down!" Popo shouted ever louder.

"WHAT!!!" Nana shouted.

"I SAID KEEP YOUR VOICES DOWN IN CASE OF AVALANCHES!!!" Popo shouted. After a few minutes…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Oh…" Nana said quietly.

Near the mountain peak…

"So how will this help me vocalize?" Mewtwo asked.

"Vhat did I say about using your 'ead to speak?" The Swedish guy asked.

"Uuuuhhh…" Mewtwo once again opened his mouth. "meep…" once again, as shriveled and as quiet as ever.

"Now, go ahead and yodel."

"…" Mewtwo floated up in front of the Swedish guy, opened his mouth, took a deep breath and… "meep…"

"Zat's all? Vhat madness is zis? Vatch carefully." The Swedish guy pushed Mewtwo out of the way, took a deep breath and, "YODLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEEEEEE!!! YODALAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YODEL YODEL YODEL YODEL YODEL YODEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!! YODELAAAAAAAAAAAAAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!…" The man continued to yodel as the snow beneath them started to rumble violently and tumble down the mountain in an avalanche.

"_That can't be good…" _Mewtwo thought.

Back down the mountain…

"Hey… why's it rumbling?" Nana asked.

"Pichu…"

"AVALANCHE!!!" Popo shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Luigi shouted at the top of his lungs as the snow completely covered the party of four and sent them tumbling down the mountain as the snow carried them down.

At the foot of the mountain…

The scooter was still pushing Bowser along until it finally ran out of steam and crashed at the foot of the mountain. Bowser stood up and looked around. "HA! The author can't reach me here!" Bowser shouted happily. Suddenly Bowser heard a low rumble slowly growing louder. "Huh?" Bowser turned around to see… "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! AVALANCHE!!!" Bowser quickly got buried beneath the snow as it all came tumbling down the mountain. For some unknown reason, the suddenly stop the snow made once it reached the ground sent Nana, Popo, Luigi, and Pichu flying through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They screamed as they went flying.

Meanwhile…

Mario and Peach were having a nice walk through the park just having small talk. "Hm… I-a wonder what-a Luigi's doing?" Mario asked out loud.

"Well, I'm sure he's having fun." Peach said.

"Yeah, you're-a probably right-a." Mario said. The two kept on walking while "It's so Easy." Played in the background. "Where's-a that music coming from-a?" Mario asked.

"I think… behind us?" The two turned around to see some random guy with a guitar playing the song behind them.

"It's so easy to fall in love! It's so easy to fall in love! It's so easy to… fall… in… love…" The guy slowed down when he noticed that Mario and Peach staring at him. "Uh… thank you, you've been a wonderful audience." The guy quickly ran off with his guitar.

"Ooooooookey-dokey…" Mario said.

"Hey Mario!"

"Mama-mia…" Mario moaned.

"That's right! It's the one and only Wario!" Wario cried as he leapt in front of the two.

"What is it now?" Peach asked annoyed.

"I'm here to challenge Mario!" Wario shouted while pointing at Mario.

"Wario, on our-a week off?" Mario asked.

"Of course, what do expect of this idiot?" Snake asked semi-sarcastically as he walked by.

"That's right! There's nothing to expect of this id… HEY!!!" Wario shouted. "Grrrrr… never mind! Will you accept my challenge or are you too afraid…" Wario growled.

"Hmmmm… I'll accept-a." Mario said.

"Good, now… what should the loser have to do?" Wario pondered.  
"Hmmmmmmmmm…" Mario thought.

"Hmmmmmmmmm…" Wario thought.

"Oh-no…" Peach sighed.

"Ah-hah!" Mario and Wario shouted. They glared at each other and smiled. "The loser has to shave their mustache!" The two said at the same time.

"WHAT!!!" Everyone in the vicinity shouted as they started with their eyes popped out of their heads.

"Tomorrow at ten o' clock." Wario said.

"Deal-a." Mario said as the two of them shook hands on it.

"This is going to end badly." Peach said.

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon was driving in his Blue Falcon, which looked remarkably undamaged from yesterday. C. Falcon stopped at a red light and waited for the light to change to green when some big guy with a mustache in a hot-rod car pulled up beside him. "Hey hot-shot! Let's see what that ride can do!" The guy in the hot-rod shouted.

"Oh it can do more than that hunk of junk can do!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Talk is cheap pretty-boy! Let's go!" He shouted back.

"Heh, well I never turn down a challenge." C. Falcon said. The second the red light turned green, the two cars bolted off down the street.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe you got reservations here!" Lilina screamed happly as she hugged Roy tightly around the waist. They were standing in front of a restaurant with a sign that read "High class."

"What can I say? I have the touch." Roy said. The two walked in. The second they walked in, a waiter with a mustache walked up to them. "Yes I'm…"

"I'm sorry sir, we cannot seat you." The waiter told him.

"Huh? But I had reservations for this place." Roy said.

"I know sir, and for that I'm terribly sorry." The waiter said.

"Why can't you seat us?" Lilina asked.

"You see, two fellows came in here earlier and ate every last scrap of food we had in this restaurant." The waiter explained.

"Well who… wait a second. Did these two look like a gren dinosaur and a pink puffball?" Roy asked.

"Why yes, those would be the most accurate descriptions." The waiter answered.

"Didn't they leave anything?" Lilina asked.

"Well, they did leave something." The waiter said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"The bill." The waiter said showing a long piece of paper in front of Roy. Roy looked down the slip, his face growing paler as he went on until he reached the bottom. Once he did…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Okay, there's me, Pit, Y. Link, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. We need at least four more." Ness said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Huh?" Ness looked up to see Nana, Popo, Luig, and Pichu flying through the sky until

CRASH

The four of them crashed in to the ground at their feet. "Great! You guys can be on my baseball team!" Ness shouted.

"Sounds fun!" The Ice Climbers shouted.

"Pichu!"

"Huh?" Luigi looked up to see Pokey's team warming up by grinding baseballs and snapping baseball bats like toothpicks. "Oooooooooooohhhh…" Luigi fainted at the sight of this.

Meanwhile…

Solid Snake walked up to the second floor and through the hallway toward his room. "Hmp, it's a little hot out." Snake complained. Snake opened the door to his room and… "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" Snake shouted. His room was now painted entirely in a bright pink. The bed was now large, pink and fluffy. And there was a dresser that was pink and white in color. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!!!" Snake shouted. Snake looked around and found a tape recorder on top of the dresser. Snake slowly pushed play, dreading what could be on the tape.

"Hi Snaky boy! It's me! Bon Chan! I was invited inside to help with a paint job that one of your friends said you wanted done. I won't be able to come by tomorrow, but don't worry, I'll be back the next day. Ta-ta!"

"Ugh… could this get any worse?" Snake asked.

"Oh and by the way…" The tape recorder continued. "I also had your wardrobe rearranged."

"WHAT!" Snake ran over to his closet. He opened it and… "WHAT THE HELL!!!" Snake yelled when he found pink coats in his closet. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Snake cried.

Down the hall…

"Let's see… last night made up for ten dollars, and today made up for twenty dollars." Marth smiled. "Oh I'm not done yet Snake." Marth chuckled.

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon and the hot-rod driver were still driving down the street to out race each other. And quite naturally, C. Falcon was winning. "Ha! Eat that!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" The hot-rod driver shouted.

While they were driving, they were completely oblivious to the large turtle like fellow a short ways away. "Man… today really isn't my day. What's next?" Bowser asked. That's when C. Falcon hit Bowser and caused Bowser to become plastered to the windshield.

"Hey! Get off my windshield! I can't see!" C. Falcon yelled as the Blue Falcon began to swerve. Finally the Blue Falcon hit the side of the hot-rod and caused both cars to go spinning out of control.

Down the street, Samus had just walked out of a beauty parlor feeling refreshed. "Ah… so nice to not have to put up with those boys for a, huh?" Samus turned around just in time to see the cars and Bowser to go spinning out of control. "AH!" Samus jumped to the side just as the cars crashed in to the beauty parlor.

"Ooooooohhhhh maaaaaan…" C. Falcon moaned as he crawled out of his car.

"Duuuuuuuude…" the hot-rod driver moaned as he crawled out.

"What could go wrong now!" Bowser cried.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…" Samus growled.

"Uh-ooooooohhh…" the three said.

Meanwhile…

"Alright! The teams are decided!" Pokey shouted.

"I'm ready when you are." Ness said.

"Right, and I'm ready… tomorrow." Pokey said suddenly slumping in his posture.

"Tomorrow?" Ness and the other smashers asked.

"Yep, I'm too hungry to play now. It took you all day just to make a team." Pokey said.

"I guess it did. The sun's setting." Pit said.

"And Zelda is dragging my older self and Ganondorf in toward the mansion." Y. Link said pointing at Zelda, who was indeed dragging those two in to the mansion since both were unconscious.

"Pichu…"

"Oh well, we'll have something to do tomorrow." Popo said.

"Yep." Nana said.

Later…

"meep…"

"You going to stop trying yet?" Falco asked Mewtwo.

"meep…"

"Your teacher isn't here!" Falco yelled very annoyed.

"Hey Falcooooo! Why the heck have you been avoiding me all day?" Fox asked.

"Yipe!" Falco quickly ran toward the window and jumped out. It is at that time that Fox walked in.

"That's odd, I thought I heard Falco in here." Fox said. Fox stared at Mewtwo, shrugged and then walked out.

Down below…

"Wow… what broke my fall?" Falco asked.

"Ow…" Bowser moaned.

"Oh hi Bowser." Falco said. "Huh… that's odd, where'd that mine bomb I had in my pocket go?" Falco asked. "Oh well." Falco walked back in to the mansion.

"Mine?" Bowser asked. Bowser turned his head to see a red light glowing behind his butt. "Oh no…" That is when the mine that attached to his butt exploded. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser shouted as he went flying in to the sky.

"Sorry about our date Lilina." Roy moaned.

"Oh well, the full moon's lovely." Lilina said. The both of them were sitting on the roof of the mansion staring at the bright full moon.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Roy said.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh…" came the faint scream of Bowser as his smoking silhouette flew in front of the moon.

"Oh… how odd." Lilina said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew… I'm glad I read over this chapter. Nintendogeek01 originally didn't have any of this torture. Good thing I found the rough draft." Ron Host smiled.

"Mr. Host." A doctor called.

"How is he doctor?" Ron Host asked.

"You… might want to see this." The doctor showed Ron Host in to a room where I'm laying in a bed staring wide-eyed at the ceiling with a strange smile.

"Ron Host is the best, I love Bowser, I'd rather play Xbox or Playstation." I mutter senselessly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ron Host cried. "Is their any cure for this doctor!" Ron Host asked.

"We're going to pour research in to finding a cure for this." The doctor reassured him.

"Oooooohhhh… Nintendogeek01… WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?" Ron Host shouted.

"Will Nintendogeek01 come out of this alive? Or will his evil half sister in law twice removed win his good brother Clarence's heart? Find out… next- oof!"

"Who let this soap opera announcer in here?" Ron Host demanded holding a club over the unconscious soap opera announcer.


	4. Day 4

A Week in the Life of the Smashers

Ron Host is pacing nervously outside the doctor's office. "Oh Nintendogeek01… what has come over you?" Ron Host asked to no one in particular. Suddenly the doctor came bursting out of the office.

"Mr. Host! We've found the cure!"

"Well perform it already! Nintendogeek01's got another chapter to write!" Ron Host demanded.

"Right! Bring in the patient!" The doctor yelled. A nurse then pushed me in to the room. I'm just standing there with a scary looking smile staring blankly in to space.

"Ron Host is the best… I love Bowser… I want to play Xbox or Playstation…" I mumble.

"What are you waiting for! Give him the cure!" Ron shouted.

"Right!" The doctor pulls out a fish and slaps me across the face with.

SMACK

"Huh? Where am I?" I ask. "Ron are you slacking off again! And where's Bowser? I need to drop something on his head! And somebody get me a hammer to smash an Xbox or Playstation with!" I start demanding.

"You're back!" Ron shouts. He runs over and hugs me.

"Uh… Ron…"

"Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is owned by the author except for the story itself and me itself." Ron Host said while hugging me. "Oh you're back!"

"Ron… let go." I say trying to suppress my annoyance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 4

Falco was in his bedroom lying down on his bed thinking to himself. He had a third floor room, the walls were a silver color, and the carpet was a basic blue in color. Their were numerous posters of himself and Arwings around the room, and their was only a single closet, and of course the balcony window. _"Aw man… I'm going to have to tell Fox sooner or later. But man… he'd get reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally upset… I mean, he might start shooting at me. Wait… naaaaaahhh… Fox wouldn't do that. You know what I think I'll go tell him now." _Falco said. Falco got himself up out of bed and walked toward his door. The second Falco opened it…

"FALCOOOOOOOOOOO!"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"HOLY SNOT!!!" Falco ducked back in to his room just in time to avoid a bunch of laser blasts. Falco peeked around the corner of his door frame and noticed that their were several sandbags at the other end of the hallway, where Fox's room was. "Fox?" Falco asked nervously.

"So it was you who blew up the Great Fox!" Fox shouted while pointing at Falco.

"Uh… what would give you that idea?" Falco asked getting a little sweaty.

"I hired a private detective! She traced the missile back to here, then dusted the panels for fingerprints and found yours!" Fox shouted.

"Who the hell did you hire?"

"I can't think of her name right now… she was some little girl that was as pale as a ghost." Fox said. "But that doesn't matter! Take this!" Fox then began firing off his blaster at Falco once again.

"Ah!" Falco ducked back in to his room. Then a wall of sandbags slid out of Falco's room and formed another barricade at the other end of the hallway. "Alright Fox… bring it on!" Falco shouted. Falco then pulled out his blaster and began firing away at Fox.

"For the Great Fox!" Fox shouted firing back.

After about a minute of blaster fire, everyone on that half of the second floor; which included Bowser, Mewtwo, Pit, and the Ice Climbers peeked out of their rooms to look out. "What the heck is going- GAAAAAAAAH!" Bowser was the only one who completely stepped out of his room; thus blaster fire from both ends blasted him. "Ugh…" Bowser fell on his back straight back in to his room. The others were thankfully smart enough not to get in the way.

"This can't be good." Pit said.

"How so?" Nana asked over the blaster fire.

Suddenly Kirby and Yoshi came towards that by taking the adjoining hallway. Kirby went to the left for the bathroom while Yoshi went right for the stairs.

"Oh so you're taking his side huh?" Fox and Falco said at the exact same time. Falco started aiming at Yoshi while Fox aimed for Kirby.

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Of course their rooms would be in front of the bathroom or the stairs." Mewtwo said with obvious annoyance.

"Eh… I'll just fly out the window." Pit said.

"We can climb down Nana, let's go." Popo said.

"Okay."

"How am I getting down?" Bowser asked. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in Mewtwo's room.

"I can teleport you down if you need it." Mewtwo offered.

"Okay! Do it!" Bowser said. Mewtwo pointed his hand on Bowser and made him disappear.

"Oops…" Mewtwo said with his eyes wide open.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked, flying in through Mewtwo's window.

"I teleported him to the wrong location." Mewtwo said embarrassingly.

"Where'd you send him?" Pit asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser yelled as he fell down to the ground past Mewtwo's window, hitting the ground with a loud

THUD

"That could have been worse." Pit said. That's when a loud

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM

Sounded and smoke rose up from where Bowser landed. "Never mind…" Pit said.

"I need to help the others get downstairs." Mewtwo said in a rather blasé manner.

Meanwhile…

DK is lying in his bedroom on the third floor. Completely ignoring the blaster sounds coming from the other side of the floor. His room had wooden plank flooring and walls. His bed was a hammock, and his closet had a bunch of red ties. The only other furniture was several barrels.

Bowser then lumbered in to the room with smoke trailing from his body, and some fresh laser burns to go with it. "Oo?" DK was curious to the sudden entry.

"Listen, DK… the author clearly has it in for me." Bowser started.

"Yeah…" DK nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Anyways, I need a sucker… I mean… friend to be my bodyguard. So… would you be interested?" Bowser asked.

"Hmmmmm… Okay!" DK then ran in to his closet, shut the door, then jumped back out. He was now wearing a tux on the upper half of his body with his usual tie. He also had sunglasses and an earpiece on his head. DK gave a thumbs-up and a big toothy grin.

"_Nice monkey suit."_ Bowser thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

Solid Snake, C. Falcon, and Marth were in the mansion's front garden. Snake was behind a bush hooking up wires and plugs from behind the bush while C. Falcon and Marth were passing stuff to him. "So… what's with this security system?" C. Falcon asked.

"It's to keep out intruders." Snake answered hastily.

"Has Master Hand seen the bill for this?" Marth asked.

"It's on my dime." Snake said back as he connected more wires.

"But aren't missile launchers, machine gun turrets, and automated laser guns a bit much?" C. Falcon asked as he picked up the blueprints and looked at them.

"Trust me, they're necessary." Snake answered.

"But what if this thing goes haywire or something?" C. Falcon asked.

"Ah! I've thought of that, and I'm going to distribute the password around the mansion." Snake said.

Suddenly Marth got a sly smile on his face. "Say… could you tell us the password?" Marth asked.

"Well… you guys helped me out, so I guess I can tell you now. It's…"

Meanwhile…

"Ha! I win!" Link said.

"Grrrrrrr… best 133 out of 265." Ganondorf dared.

"You're on!" Link said. Ganondorf put in another quarter in to the arcade machine and they went another round of Tekken 4

"Hey misters… we've been waiting to play for hours now." A random little kid complained.

"Ha! Take that Link!" Ganondorf jeered.

"Yeah, well I'm not done yet!" Link snapped back as they put yet another quarter in.

"Aw man…"

Suddenly the door to the arcade was kicked open as an angry Zelda came storming in. "Alright, I've been trying to keep my temper, but this has gone far enough." Zelda said. She walked over towards Ganondorf and Link, and grabbed them both by the ear. "Come on!" She demanded.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" They said.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The kids cheered.

"We are going to watch Y. Link's baseball game. And you two are going to like it!" Zelda said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Both Link and Ganondorf shouted.

Meanwhile…

Kirby and Yoshi looked around. Every restaurant they had been to the past few days had signs up with pictures of their faces circled in red with a dash through the circle. Indicating "NO KIRBYS OR YOSHIS"

"Yosh…" Yoshi sighed.

"Pyo…" Kirby sighed. Then as if to answer their desperate prayers, they saw a really large restaurant at the end of the street, and it was the only restaurant that didn't have a no Kirby or Yoshi sign.

"YOSHI!!!"

"PYO!!!" They both ran toward the restaurant, thus creating a two person stampede.

"Stop right there!" Meta-Knight shouted.

"Huh?" The two stopped short and found Meta-Knight standing in front of the door of the restaurant.

"You two have caused too much decline in the restaurants businesses in the Smash World. This is the only restaurant you two haven't hit, and you're not getting in on my watch." Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo?" Kirby asked making puppy dog eyes.

"Yoshi?" Doing the same thing.

"Awwwww… that's so cute… so…" Meta-Knight stepped to the side and as the two of them were about to walk through, he pulled out his sword and smacked them with the broadside of his sword. Thus he caused them go flying through the air. "Sorry, I'm immune to the puppy face." Meta-Knight said simply.

Meanwhile…

In the mansion's backyard, there was a crowd of various residents of the Smash World, mostly consisting of toads from the Mushroom Kingdom. In the middle of the crowd was Mario and Wario facing each other.

"Oh this is going to end badly…" Peach said.

"How can you tell?" Samus asked, completely disinterested.

"This is a humor story…" Peach said.

"True." Samus responded.

"Okay then! We'll do three contests and whoever wins two of them wins the challenge and the other shaves his mustache." Wario said.

"Okey-dokey." Mario agreed.

"I'll pick first. And my first choice… a Pie eating contest!"

"A what?" The two female smashers asked. Almost immediately, a large table was set in front of Mario and Wario with two gigantic stacks of pies next to both of them.

"Whoever eats the most in five minutes wins." Said some really fat guy. "Ready…." Mario and Wario tightened white napkins around their necks. "Go!" The two were off in a flash, each one stuffed a pie in to their mouths in one bite and then they threw away the pie tray in whatever direction.

"INCOMING!" Samus ducked behind her seat and grabbed Peach and got her out of the way just in time.

"Sheesh, they're eating awfully fast…" Peach said as several empty pie trays flew over the gate around the gardens. "Boy, I hope they don't hit anybody." Peach said.

Meanwhile…

Bowser and DK were walking down a street nearby with DK walking in front keeping an eye out. That's when all of a sudden, various pie trays started flying towards them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Save me!" Bowser shouted as he ducked for his life.

"Okay!" DK ran for a street post and yanked it out of the ground. He began swinging it around wildly, knocking away the pie trays as they came along.

"Hey… this bodyguard may have been the best idea I had y…"

BAM

DK swung back too hard and hit Bowser in the face with the street post. "GAH!" Then DK swung back again and hit Bowser on the side of the head.

BWAM

"DOH!" Then DK hit Bowser again and again and again each time DK reeled back for a swing. "ARGH! OOF! BAH! DOOF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Finally Bowser got hit hard enough by the pole to go flying backward in to a nearby garden's thorn bush. "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!!!"

"Oh yeah!" DK was apparently oblivious to what he just did and he turned around to see Bowser not standing right behind him. "Huh? Eh…" DK grunted and hurled the post behind him.

"Ugggghhh… this could not hurt any worse…" Bowser said just before the street post landed on top of him.

Back to the challenge…

Five minutes were up and both Mario and Wario had really big pork bellies. "Ooooooohhhhh… man I ate a lot…" Wario said.

"Mama-mia… That-a was a bit-a much…" Mario said. Finally, two toads were done counting the pies the two had eaten.

"Okay, Mario has eaten 50 pies… and Wario has eaten 54 pies. Wario wins!" One of the toads shouted.

"WHAT!!!" Everyone was exasperated.

"Ha! In your face! And now… I need to uh… excuse me…" Wario gloated a bit before running toward the mansion as fast as he could with his bloated gut.

"I-a need to-a… well never mind-a…" Mario said as he ran toward the mansion as well.

"Looks like we'll be here a while…" Samus sighed. "Peach?" Peach turned to see Peach fainted at the sound of hearing Mario losing. "Oy… say I wonder how Luigi's doing." Samus said.

Meanwhile…

"But I-a don't want to-a play-a baseball…" Luigi whined as the two Ice Climbers dragged him to the park.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Nana said.

"We're here!" Popo said. The three had arrived at the baseball field in the park, where Ness, the three Pokemon, Pit, and Y. Link were waiting.

"Great! You're here!" Pit shouted.

"About time!" Came Pokey's voice. He and his team of very large professional baseball players were standing in wait for them. "I'm getting sick of waiting!"

"You wouldn't have to wait if you did this yesterday!" Ness shouted back.

"Enough talk! My team is first at bat! So let's go!" Pokey shouted.

"Let's go for it!" Y. Link shouted.

"You'll do great Y. Link!" Zelda shouted from some nearby seats, while Link and Ganondorf sat beside her, arms crossed and making pouting faces.

"This stinks…" Link said.

"I don't even like baseball…" Ganondorf complained.

"And the teams are setting up!" Ron Host's voice blared in the microphone.

"When did you get here?" Zelda asked.

"Just now, the author told me to come here to liven things up a little bit." Ron Host said.

"Okaaaaaayyyy…" Link said a little disturbed by what Ron could have possibly meant.

Meanwhile…

"Now zen… I vant you to say cat vith your lips." The Swedish instructor said.

"But I…" Mewtwo started to say telepathically.

"Vhat vas zat?"

"Uh…" Mewtwo opened his mouth again and said… "…meep…" with the usual dried up high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Now just say cat."

"meep… meeeeeeeep…" Mewtwo struggled desperately to say cat. We'll just check back later.

Meanwhile…

"Gasp… wheeze…" C. Falcon was breathing heavily as he ducked around to the other side of the third floor hallway. "Geez, those guys are insane now…" C. Falcon said.

"Oh so you decided to take Falco's side huh?" Fox shouted.

"You aren't getting anywhere near this side for siding with that Fox!" Falco shouted.

"Man… Wario's taken the bathroom on the second floor, Mario, Snake, and Marth have taken the bathrooms on the first floor, and now I can't get to this bathroom…" C. Falcon whined. "Alright, I'm going to have to take a chance…" C. Falcon gulped. Then he ran back in to that part of the hallway.

"How dare you take his side!"

"Don't you dare come over here!" More blaster fire results from this.

Meanwhile…

Meta-Knight is still standing at the door to the restaurant, letting people in if they weren't Kirby or Yoshi. _"This is working out better than I thought it would…" _Meta-Knight thought to himself. That's when a fairly tall guy in a long coat and hat came walking by a little unsteadily. "Good afternoon sir." Meta-Knight said cordially.

"Pyo…"

"What was that?"

"…"

"Hmmmm… eh, go on through." Meta-Knight finally said. As the guy walked by, Meta-Knight deliberately stepped on the guy's coat, causing him to trip. As it turns out, Kirby was standing on Yoshi's head underneath the coat for a cheesy disguise. "Nice try."

"Yoshi…"

"Pyo?"

"Yes I am." Meta-Knight once again slammed the two of them with the broadside of his sword and sent them both flying through the air.

"Pyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

"Yooooooooooooooooooooooshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Pokey's team has made two runs, and they have received two outs, the bases are loaded, Pokey Minch is at bat, and Ness is preparing the pitch." Ron Host announced.

"I'm going to smack this right out of the park!" Pokey shouted.

"Whatever." Ness said. Ness reeled back and threw a fastball.

"Ha!" Pokey pushed a button on his bat, and the bat started vibrating, and it took a swing almost by itself. The bat struck the ball and sent it flying over the fence waaaaaaaaaay over it.

"Oh no! We'll never catch it now!" Pit shouted from the outfield.

"If only one of us could fly." Y. Link said.

"You morons! Pit! You can fly after the (censored) ball!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Oh yeah." Pit said and he began to fly toward the ball. It's at that time that Zelda smacks Ganondorf behind the head.

"Ganondorf! No need to use such language around the kids!" Zelda shouted.

"Heh heh heh… this is more entertaining than I thought it would be." Link said laughing at Ganondorf's pain.

"I got it!" Pit shouted.

"Ness' team is now at bat!" Ron Host shouted.

"Hey! You can't go over the fence to catch something!" Pokey shouted.

"Well, it never hit the ground." Ron Host said.

"Yes! Let's go!" Popo shouted.

"Pichu!"

"Jiggly!"

A few seconds later…

"Ness is first at bat for his team." Ron Host said. In Pokey's dugout, Pokey painted a bomb to where it looked exactly like a baseball.

"Here you go, just pitch this at Ness." Pokey said. "He he he he he!" Pokey laughed as little red horns came from his head. "Ah-hem." Pokey then instantly regained his composure. Pokey's pitcher reeled back and threw a real fastball.

"Here we go!" Ness swung his bat and sent it flying out of the park.

"That's odd, why didn't it explode?" Pokey asked.

Meanwhile…

Bowser and DK are walking up an uphill street, DK leading the way. "Wait!" DK stopped Bowser.

"Is something going to hit me?" Bowser asked looking around in a panicked fashion.

"Ice Cream!" DK then abandoned Bowser and ran over to a nearby ice cream truck.

"Figures." Bowser groaned. Bowser then looked up in to the sky and saw a small dot coming toward him. "Huh? Is that a baseball?" Bowser asked. Then…

KABOOM

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" Bowser got sent flying backward until he was several feet away from the ice cream truck. Speaking of which…

"I'm sorry sir, we don't have banana flavored ice cream." The ice cream man said.

"Awwwww…" DK whined.

"Now it's time for my lunch break." The ice cream man then exited the ice cream truck and left it alone.

"Hmph." DK was so frustrated that he gave the truck a light kick. However since this is DK we're talking about, a light kick by his standards is still pretty hard, thus the truck's brakes were destroyed and the truck started rolling downhill.

"Ugh… man, could this get any… GAH!" Before Bowser could finish that question, the ice cream truck rammed him and began carrying him along downhill picking up speed as it rolled on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Finally the ice cream truck rammed in to the side of a really thick concrete wall.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" All of the ice cream spilled out of the ice cream truck and a bunch of little kids came and took all of the ice cream. DK then appeared and pushed the ice cream truck off of Bowser, sending it rolling backwards up the hill some ways.

"You know… you're a little late to help." Bowser gasped.

"Eh…" DK then walked off. It was then that the ice cream truck came back down the hill and rammed Bowser against the wall again.

"GAH!"

Meanwhile…

"Whew… mama-mia I ate-a too many-a pies." Mario said finally exiting the mansion.

"Okay! You're pick for a contest now." Wario said.

"I-a pick… an obstacle-a course." Mario said.

"Phew… I think Mario can handle this." Peach said. It was then that a bunch of toads took out some kind of inflatable like you see at carnivals. They turned on the air and in a few minutes, you had a large inflatable, two-person obstacle course, with a climbing wall, a slide, pillars, and several trampolines.

"First one to cut the ribbon wins." Said a toad with a mustache. "On your mark…" Mario and Wario crouched at the starting place. "Get set…" The two glared at each other. "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Everyone then falls over collectively.

"TELL THEM TO GO ALREADY!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh! GO!" Mario and Wario are off like a rocket. Mario easily gets up the wall, while Wario is having a bit more trouble. Mario slides down the slide and pushes his way past all the inflatable pillars. Wario finally rolls down the slide and manages to get back up. Mario then jumps through all the trampolines.

"Hoo… hoo… oh man…" Wario then falls on his face and somehow blows a hole in a critical spot on the course. The course then went…

KABOOM

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Mario goes flying straight up in to the air until he does a face plant in to the ground right in front of the goal.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Wario on the other hand goes flying past through the goal posts.

"I guess Wario wins!" The ref announced.

"No!" Peach shouted before fainting.

"Ugh…" Samus sighed as she caught her. Mario then gets up, sways a little bit, and then collapses on top of the ribbon and tears it.

"Oh wait, no Mario wins since he broke the ribbon." The ref corrects.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" Everyone shouts.

"Now let's prepare for the final… huh?" Wario had hit the Iron Gate fence and was now unconscious, while Mario was obviously unconscious after all of that. "Okay… I guess we'll need to wait for them to wake up." The ref said.

Meanwhile…

"Meep… meeeeeeeeeeeeep…" Mewtwo was still struggling desperately to say cat.

"Come come! You 'ave to say cat!" The Swedish instructor said.

"Meep…"

Meanwhile…

"Oh Roy, I'm glad we got to go on a date after all." Lilina said.

"Well, this was the only restaurant that had any food left, it wasn't any trouble getting in here." Roy said. They were in the restaurant that Meta-Knight was guarding from Kirby and Yoshi. Roy and Lilina were enjoying freshly cooked lobster, marinated in butter.

In the kitchen…

"Table ten needs some spaghetti and meatballs." A waiter called in to the kitchen.

"You've got it." The cook called back. The vent above the cook started to shake, and finally the vent door opened unnoticeably. Kirby and Yoshi then poked their heads out from the vent.

"Yoshi…" He said as his mouth began to water.

"Pyo…" Same as above.

"Ah-hah!" Came a familiar voice from behind them.

"Pyo!"

"Yoshi!" They were both grabbed roughly and pulled around the vents.

Back at the dinner…

CLANG BANG BOOM

"What is all that noise?" Lilina asked.

"Sounds like something in the vents." Roy said. "Oh well." The two then resumed eating.

Outside…

Meta-Knight pulled Kirby and Yoshi out from the vents on to the roof of the restaurant. "Now then, you two are going to go flying again. And don't come back!" Meta-Knight kicked them in to the air, pulled out his sword, "Tornado slash!" Meta-Knight swung his sword and sent a tornado flying toward the two heavy eaters and sent them flying through the air reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally far.

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Meanwhile…

"It is now Ness' team's second to last inning, with Ness' team leading with 5 runs to Pokey's team's 4 runs."

"Let's try to see them hit this." Pokey said as he watched Pichu drag his bat up to the plate. The pitcher reeled back and threw the ball.

"Piiiiiiichu…" Pichu had to struggle to lift the bat high enough to hit the ball, but he finally raised it high enough just in time to tap the ball and have it roll gently in front of him. "Pichu!" Pichu then ran like all get out toward first base.

"Throw it throw it throw it!!!" Pokey shouted. Too late, Pichu made it to first base.

A short time later…

"Wow! The Ice climbers both hit home runs and made three extra runs for the team. And Pikachu just now made it to first base."

"Darn it darn it darn it!" Pokey whined. However Pokey would get his wish to get his last bat since Y. Link struck out, Pit's ball was caught, and Luigi…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You can't-a make-a me bat against-a these guys-a!" Luigi cried.

"Fine, Jigglypuff, you go." Ness said. Jigglypuff struck out. "Darn it!"

"Pokey's team is now at bat!"

"_Hmmmm… We're going to have to pass them in runs in this inning or it's all over."_ Pokey thought. Pokey then got an idea.

"We can win if we get them out!" Popo shouted as he and his sister walked toward the bases.

"Yeah! Nothing can stop us now!" Nana said. Pokey then pushed a button and some distant music started to play. "ICE CREAM!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" For some reason, Nana and Popo could not resist the sounds of the ice cream truck and abandoned the game.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! IT'S A TRAP!!!" Ness shouted.

"Hey! They're short players! They have to be disqualified!" Pokey shouted.

"What! They can't do that!" Zelda complained.

"Well, rules are rules." Ron Host said.

"You two! You need to volunteer right now!" Zelda shouted somewhat panicked.

"What! I'm not volunteering to replace members of a kid's team." Ganondorf argued back.

"I didn't even want to be here." Link whined. Thus the argument continued while Ness' time to find replacements was running thin.

"Are they disqualified yet?" Pokey asked.

"No not yet… 10, 9, 8…" Ron started counting.

"Oh no! Where are we going to find replacements?" Y. Link asked.

"Jiggly…" She sighed nervously.

"Oh Palutena, answer my prayers." Pit said praying.

"4…"

"Praying won't help!" Ness shouted. Then Yoshi and Kirby fell from the sky and face planted in to the field. "WE FOUND OUR REPLACEMENTS!!!" Ness shouted quickly.

"Wow, just in the nick of time." Ron Host said.

"What! They were out of time!" Pokey shouted at Ron.

"Not by my watch!" Ron Host said back to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Pokey shouted.

"Yoshi?"

"Pyo?"

Meanwhile…

"Yes, Snake would really like hearing that when you're coming up the gardens." Marth said in to his cell phone. "Alright, I'm sure he's looking forward to your visit tomorrow." Marth finished before hanging up snickering.

"Hey Marth." Snake said just walking in to the dining room.

"Oh hi Snake!" Marth said quickly. "Uh… well I've got to go." Marth said walking upstairs.

"Oh well…" Once Marth left. "Time to try my back-up hiding place." Snake said. He pulled out a cardboard box from under the table, sat it on top of the table, and climbed in from the top, he shut the lid once he squeezed himself in. Bowser and DK walk in a few seconds later.

"Hey… what's that package?" Bowser asked. He noticed that the box was labeled "To: Bowser" Bowser's eyes popped open with joy at seeing this. "Oh boy! A package for me! Wait a minute… DK, inspect the package." Bowser said.

"Okay…" DK ran over to the box, picked it up, and shook it violently. After he was done, DK handed to the package to Bowser and gave a thumbs-up.

"Eh… okay, you're excused." Bowser said.

"Ooooo!" DK then ran outside, and began scaling his way up to his room.

"Now I wonder what it is!" Bowser set the box down roughly and opened the top. Solid Snake then slowly rose up out of the box making a scowling face. "Uh…"

"So it was you who shook the box." Snake growled.

"No wait! I can explain!" Bowser said.

"Take this! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Snake lunged at Bowser and began beating the snot out of him.

POW

BOP

BIM

BANG

BIFF

BAM

BOOM

KONK

THUNK

CLANG

Meanwhile…

"Sheesh, what happened to you C. Falcon?" Samus asked while staring at C. Falcon, who had smoke coming from his body.

"Don't ask." C. Falcon said as he took a seat. "So who's winning?"

"They're both going to have one more contest to settle the winner." Peach said.

"And the audience decides what it is." Samus added.

Finally, the ref came away from the audience. "Alright! The audience agrees! We're going to have… a DANCE OFF!"

"Okay!" Wario and Mario agreed. The ref pulled out a boom box and two dance mats.

"You can start when the music starts." The ref pushed play.

The music started. "She says she's no good, at words but I'm worse…" Mario and Wario started bopping to the music and they slowly started mixing steps to the left, right, and all over the mat until… "Dance Dance! We're falling apart to half time! Dance Dance! These are the lives we'd love to lead! Dance! This is the way…" Mario got on his hands and started spinning around before getting lower and started swinging his legs around before ending in a head spin before resuming traditional dance steps. Wario was doing somersaults, back-flips, front-flips, and even more head spins. "Dance Dance! We're falling apart to half time!" both ended it with a high jump in to the air while doing back flips. "Dance Dance! Dance Dance! Dance Dance! Dance Dance!" Both landed perfectly and struck a dramatic pose.

"Woohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Everyone cheered.

"But who wins?" C. Falcon asked.

"And the winner is… WARIO!!!" The ref shouted.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" Everyone shouted.

"NO! Ooooohhh…" Peach fainted at hearing this.

"Oh great…" Samus sighed.

"Wah ha! I win!" Wario shouted.

"Well, I-a am a man of-a my word-a. Go ahead-a…" Mario said. Wario pulled out a high powered electric shaver, turned it on. Wario pressed it against Mario's mustache and…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT

Sparks went flying and the razor started to shatter while Mario's mustache stayed perfectly in place. "What!" Wario gasped.

"Oh… well-a that-a explains why I-a never shaved-a this thing…" Mario said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Wario shouted Darth-Vader style.

Meanwhile…

"Pokey's team now has six runs to Ness' teams seven runs, and with no outs! If Ness' team doesn't get them out soon, another inning will have to play. Pokey's team has all the bases loaded. Only Ness' fielders can decide the outcome of this.

"We can do it guys! Come on!" Ness encouraged. Ness pitched the ball, the batter hit it and sent it flying toward the outfield.

"Ha! Catch that!" Pokey taunted from his position on third base as he began to run. Before it even reached the outfield though, Kirby inhaled from somewhere next to second base and the ball went in to his mouth before he spit it back out on to his glove.

"Out!" Ron Host called.

"Aw man." Pokey said as he scrambled back to third base in time. The next batter's swing nearly went out of the field. But Yoshi jumped and used his tongue to catch it.

"Out!" Ron Host called.

"You better not get out!" Pokey called to the next batter. The batter hit the pitch and it went flying toward Luigi's position.

"Oh no! I don't-a think I can-a catch it… ooooohhh…" Luigi passed out from his nervousness with the open part of his glove facing up. The ball then landed perfectly in the mitt.

"Out! Ness' team wins!"

"What!" Pokey shouted. "Curse you Ness!" Pokey shouted.

"Yes! Way to go Y. Link!" Zelda cheered.

"But the author didn't describe anything he did." Link pointed out.

"Seriously." Ganondorf added.

"Shush! He's making the readers assume what has been going on." Zelda hissed.

"Oops…" They both said.

Later that night…

"Fox!!!"

"Falco!!!" The two of them were still firing lasers at each other across the hallway. Thankfully, everyone made it to their rooms safely. Well, almost everyone.

Bowser groaned as he collapsed in to his room. In case you're curious, his room has a gigantic bed, a television, and his black wall was covered with posters of him. The floor was black as well. "Ooooooohhhhh… where was Mewtwo when I needed him?"

Meanwhile…

"Meep…"

"Vhat! You spent a whole day trying to say cat and you still can't say it?"

"Meep… c… cat… cat! CAT!" Mewtwo screamed with a voice that sounded like a little boy on helium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're saying I was so delirious that I was complimenting, you, Bowser, Playstation, and Xbox?" I ask.

"Yes." Ron Host said.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous."

"Huh? But… but…"

"Oh well, sorry for the wait guys, I was having trouble thinking about how to make this chapter funny, AND I recently got a Wii and have been playing Twilight Princess." I suddenly say to the audience. "Oh, and you guys might want to check my profile for some stuff regarding the website."

"Wait… you got a Wii? I want to play!"

"No way! I'm not sharing!"

"But…"

"No more buts for you!" I then slam Ron Host over the head.

"Glad to have you back Nintendogeek01…" Ron groaned.


	5. Day 5

A Week in the Life of the Smashers

The room Ron Host and I are always in (minus the doctor scenes) is currently empty. Even the table and chairs are missing. Then two trap doors open up, Ron Host and I then come out of them as confetti starts flying. "Wooooooooohoooooooooooooooooo!" I shout.

"Say… why are we doing this again?" Ron suddenly asks.

"Oy… you jidiot. I told you before we did this!"

"Oh yeah…"

"1…2… 3…" We both take deep breaths and shout at the same time.

"FIFTY PLUS REVIEWS!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ron Host and I then take out bottles of Pepsi and shake them up before spraying each other with them. Then we each grab each other by the shoulders and start dancing around the room.

"Woohooooooooooo! All right Ron! Take it away!" I shout. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Disclaimer: Aside from me and the story itself, Nintendogeek01 owns nothing in this story! Paaaaaaaaaaaaartyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Woohoooo! Bring out the party favors!" I shout.

"Yeah!"

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!" Ron and I both shout before we begin our rockin' two person party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 5

Falco and Fox continued to fire at each other throughout the nighttime of the previous day. Not even sleeping a wink. It was now early morning. "All righty then…" Fox said to himself quietly. "If blasters won't work… then I'll just have to upgrade." Fox said. Fox then darted in to his room.

"That Fox is trying to outfox me! I must beat him to the quick!" Falco ran in to his room. After about a minute. Fox came out with a bunch of grenades while Falco came out with a very large missile launcher. "Eat this!"

"Try this on for size!" Fox shouted back. It was then that Bowser came out of his room.

"Hey! The blaster fire stopped! That means it's safe!" Bowser cheered. Unfortunately for him, Falco had already pulled the trigger and Fox had already hurled a number of grenades.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The resulting explosion cleared a hole all the way up through the roof of the mansion. Sending Bowser flying through the air until he did a face plant in to the stone walkway in the front garden. "Ouch… can it get any worse?" Bowser asked. It was then that he quickly covered his own mouth. _"I shouldn't have asked that…" _Bowser said.

"Presence detected, password please…" Came a computerized voice.

"Uh… oh crud! What was that password Snake passed around?" Bowser asked. "Uh… Milk?" Bowser guessed.

"Password incorrect. We hope you enjoy your last moments before annihilation." The computerized voice said. It was then that missile launchers, machine gun turrets, and automated lasers came out of the bushes, flower beds, and the tree leaves, all of them aimed at Bowser.

"Oh… snap…" Bowser said softly.

Meanwhile…

"You know, besides that explosion, it's been pretty quiet this morning." Roy said. He, C. Falcon, Mario, and Pikachu were in the dining room.

"Got that right." C. Falcon said.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu uttered.

"Yeah… it-a does make-a you wonder what's-a gonna happen doesn't it-a…" Mario said.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

A large explosion from the outside could be heard that shook the entire mansion. "What the heck was that?" Roy asked. It was then that Solid Snake walked down, and looked out the front door.

"Well, my security system works." Snake said quite simply.

"That one you installed yesterday?" C. Falcon asked. "What makes you so sure?" C. Falcon asked. It was then that Bowser dragged himself in by his claws, his eyes completely white, and a whole lot of smoke coming from his body.

"Mama-mia… the-a author is-a being especially violent to-a Bowser this-a morning." Mario said.

"Pikachu…" He nodded.

"Okay… breakfast is ready." Peach said while walking in from the kitchen. After a few minutes, the smashers, minus Fox and Falco, finally came down for breakfast; a few of the third floor residents however were considerably burnt. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Fox and Falco are still continuing their war upstairs…" Link complained.

"Why aren't Master Hand or Crazy Hand doing something about it?" Samus asked.

"Maybe it'll be explained by that gigantic piece of paper." Ganondorf answered while pointing to a reeeeeeeaaaally large sheet of paper taped above the doorway to the second floor hallway. Wario then slapped himself in the face.

"How did we miss that?" He asked.

"Here, let me read it." Pit offered. He flew up to it and tilted his head a tad. "Ah-hem… Dear Smashers, Crazy Hand and I are leaving the mansion on vacation for the rest of the week. I'm sure you'll be all right… see you later. Signed Master Hand. P.S. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone. Not that you would…"

"Of course…" Ness said.

"Say where'd Mewtwo go?" Y. Link asked.

"I don't-a know… he was-a here a second ago." Luigi answered before taking another bite of waffles.

"Meta-Knight left as well." Marth said.

"!!!" Both Kirby and Yoshi stopped eating abruptly, looked at each other wide-eyed, and then ran out of the mansion before the security system could activate.

"I wonder what was up with that? They never leave a meal unfinished…" Zelda asked. "What do you think Link?" No response. "Link?" Zelda turned and Link and Ganondorf were already gone. "Ugh…" Zelda got up and went in to the hallway to the left of the entrance.

Meanwhile…

"Okay zen… let's try somting harder zen…" The Swedish instructor suggested.

"Like what?" Mewtwo asked.

"Vhat?"

"I mean uh…" Mewtwo opened his mouth… "cat…" He said in his little boy on helium voice.

"Zat's better. Now I vant you to say… Ze rain in Spain, stays mainly in ze plain!" The instructor said.

"_You have got to be kidding me…" _Mewtwo thought to himself.

Meanwhile…

"Man… I feel so ridiculous having to say that password each time we go through the gardens…" Ness said while walking beside Y. Link.

"So… any plans for the day?" Y. Link asked.

"No not… LOOK OUT!!!" Ness suddenly shouted. Too late, water balloons pelted both of them.

"Ha! Take that Ness!" Pokey shouted holding something that looked like a leaf blower with a tube connecting to a canister on Pokey's back that had lots of water balloons in it.

"Not you again." Y. Link said.

"Yes! Me again! Now eat this!" Pokey pushed a button and lots of water balloons came flying out of the machine toward the two.

"Ha! I'm ready for that now!" Ness stood in front and pointed his finger at the balloon about to hit him, he then flicked his finger and sent it back at Pokey. He did this in succession with each balloon that came flying toward him.

"Aaaaaaaaagh! Stop that!" Finally one water balloon hit him with enough force to send him flying. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Wow! That was cool!" Y. Link said.

"Say… has it gotten darker?" Ness asked. The two looked at the ground and noticed they were standing in a shadow that was growing larger. They looked up to see a MASSIVE water balloon about to land on top of them.

"Snap…" They both said at the same time. The balloon exploded on top of them and sent water flying everywhere. Both Ness and Y. Link were drenched, and frowning. A piece of paper then floated until it landed right at their feet. It read…

"From Pokey, with my undying hatred of you Ness. Nya nya!"

"This means war…" Ness said darkly.

"Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Y. Link laughed while shining a flashlight underneath his face.

Meanwhile…

"I still can't believe Snake came up with a password like that." Roy said walking down the street next to C. Falcon.

"Yeah it is a tad ridiculous, but that's why no one would think of it." C. Falcon answered back.

"Say, why aren't you driving your Blue Falcon anyway?" Roy asked.

"Samus had it chained up and padlocked for some reason that she won't tell me." C. Falcon whined with tears streaming from under the visor.

"Ouch…" After a while of walking, Roy finally broke the silence. "Say, did Snake have any other back up systems?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, he told Marth and I an extra password to the system." C. Falcon answered.

"What's so special about it?" Roy asked.

"Well…"

Meanwhile…

A pink swan car drove up in front of the mansion gates and Mr. 2 stepped out of the driver's seat. "Well, I was told Snaky boy wanted to see me today, so I'll do just that." Mr. 2 opened the gates.

Inside…

Snake looked out his window. "Yes! He's here! Bye bye swan boy!" Snake said chuckling to himself like a maniac as he looked through a pair of binoculars to get a better view. It even had a device that picked up sound from a long distance attached to it.

Back to our doomed ballerina man…

Mr. 2 closed his eyes and began to dance down the stone walkway as he started to sing. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Diddly-dee! Standing in a roooooow! Big ones! Small ones! Some as big as your head!"

Inside…

"WHAT!!! HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THE PASSWORD???" Snake shouted.

"Password accepted." The computerized voice said inside the mansion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Snake shouted.

Outside…

"So give them a twist! A flick of the wrist! That's what the magician said!" Mr. 2 continued to sing.

Inside…

"Password for self-detonation accepted." The computerized voice said.

"WHAT!!! WHO THE HELL COULD HAVE TOLD HIM THAT?!?" Snake shouted.

Outside…

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! Diddly-dee!…" Mr. 2 continued to sing as…

KABOOM

KABOOM

KABOOM

KABOOM

Everything around Mr. 2 was exploding in flames, the bushes, the flower beds, and the trees. All the while, Mr. 2 still had his eyes closed and was oblivious to the whole thing.

Inside…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! That security system cost me a fortune!!! No no no no noooooo…" Snake cried as he banged his head against the wall. "I need to hide!" Snake shouted bolting downstairs, where he left his box.

In the dining room…

Mr. 2 opened the door and looked inside. "Snaky booooooyyyy! I'm here!" Mr. 2 shouted. He waited and got no response. "Huh… I guess he's not here today. I'll just come back tomorrow." Mr. 2 said. Mr. 2 turned around and looked outside for a bit. "Huh… where did all that smoke come from?" Mr. 2 asked before walking away and in to his car. It's at that time that Bowser came downstairs wrapped in bandages with Mario, dressed up in his doctor's outfit.

"Bowser, you-a shouldn't-a be walking down-a here." Dr. Mario said.

"Why?" Bowser demanded.

"Because that-a will give-a the author an excuse to-a clobber you." Dr. Mario answered.

"I don't care!" Bowser shouted. Out of anger, he punched the box on the table and it hit the wall hard.

"That-a can't-a be good." Dr. Mario said. It's at that time Snake got out of the box and glared at Bowser.

"YOU! How many times do we have to do this?" Snake asked slamming his fist in to his palm over and over again.

"Uh… wait a minute…" Bowser said nervously.

"First my security system is destroyed, and now you… YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" Snake lunged at Bowser and proceeded to beat the snot out of Bowser again.

BWAM

BOP

BOOM

BAM

BANG

BONG

SMACK

POW

CRACK

Meanwhile…

"Got any kings?" Link asked.

"Go fish." Ganondorf said.

"Darn it." Link drew a card. Ganondorf then turned to Wario.

"Got any kings?" Ganondorf asked.

"Wait a second… I just asked you that!" Link shouted.

"Uh… no you didn't." Ganondorf said nervously.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Wario said watching.

"Show me your hand." Link demanded.

"No way!" Ganondorf said. However a card slipped from his hand and fell on to the table, it was a King of hearts.

"Why you… GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Link dived across the table and tackled Ganondorf in the stomach and proceeded to beat the snot out of him.

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha!" Wario laughed. Link then got up and left the room.

"I'm just going to find something else to do." Link said.

Meanwhile…

"Hmmmm… I wonder what Kirby and Yoshi will be trying now." Meta-Knight said to himself, stationed in front of the restaurant. Meta-Knight then saw a cloud of dust approaching. "Oh boy…" Meta-Knight sighed while rolling his eyes. Kirby and Yoshi were driving the Yoshi cart from Mario Kart Double Dash full speed toward Meta-Knight.

"Pyo!"

"Yoshi!"

"No I won't be moving." Meta-Knight said. The kart drew closer, and closer, and closer until.

SLICE

Meta-Knight drew his sword quick as a flash, cut the car down the middle and sent Kirby and Yoshi flying. "Too easy."

A few minutes later…

Kirby and Yoshi were using a miniature hot air balloon to float to the top of the restaurant above Meta-Knight until a beam of light pierced through the balloon and sent it whizzing through the air.

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"YOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

"Sorry guys! But Meta-Knight asked me to!" Pit shouted putting away his bow.

A few minutes later…

Yoshi was in a brown delivery suit with a fake mustache wheeling a delivery cart with a few packages on it, and one of them was squirming a tad. Yoshi stopped in front of Meta-Knight.

"Oh please… that's your worst attempt yet." Meta-Knight said.

"Yoshi?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Meta-Knight said.

"Yoshi?"

"Oh that's it!" Meta-Knight tackled Yoshi and began beating the snot out of him.

POW

BOP

BAM

"Yoshi!" That's when another voice shouted out.

"Pyo!"

"Huh?" Meta-Knight looked up and saw the Yoshi and Kirby that have been trying to sneak in wearing multi-colored Afros and seventies tights for lousy disguises. "So wait… if you two are the Yoshi and Kirby I've been guarding this restaurant from all day then…" Meta-Knight looked at the Yoshi he just beat up, and then looked at the squirming package. He opened it, and fish that were surprisingly still alive were jumping flapping around weakly. "Uh… go ahead…" Meta-Knight said embarrassingly as the Yoshi he just beat up finished his delivery and left.

"Yoshi?"

"Pyo?"

"No! I'm not letting you in!" Meta-Knight shouted before kicking them away.

Meanwhile…

"Man, I'm feeling much better." Bowser said walking down the street. He then stopped and his eyes popped open. "Oh no! The author's mentioning me! I'm gonna get clobbered! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Bowser screamed as he began to run down the street with his hands up in the air.

A ways down the street…

"Pikachu?" He asked.

"Pichu." He nodded holding a scrubbing brush.

"Jiggly." She nodded holding a container of wax that was making a particular part of the street shine.

"Pikachu." He giggled as he put a skateboard in front of the waxy part of the street. It's at that time that Bowser came running down the street screaming until he slipped on the wax.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Bowser then fell on to the skateboard and went flying down the street. A bucket of tar then fell on top of him as he whizzed by. He then plowed in to a bag of feathers hanging over the street. He now resembled a large spiky chicken as he rolled down the street. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Pika!" Pikachu rolled on to the street laughing along with the other two pokemon.

Meanwhile…

Mario and Link are playing each other at Super Smash Bros as themselves in the game. "Ha! Take that!" Link jeered.

"Don't-a get-a cocky. It's-a sudden-a death now." Mario said. But before they could finish, the Gamecube shut off. "Huh?"

"What's this all about?" Link asked.

"That'd be my rivalry with Mario!" Wario said as he appeared from behind the TV dangling the outlet cable for the Gamecube in his hand.

"And my hatred of you Link!" Ganondorf said holding some other plug.

"What's that plug anyways?" Link asked.

"Uuuuuhhh… what is this plug?" Ganondorf asked. When.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT

Both Ganondorf and Wario received a violent electric shock. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" They both yelled.

"Boy… I-a hope nothing else-a happens as a result-a." Mario said.

Meanwhile…

"Gah! Some electrical surge fired off my missile!" Snake cried as he watched his missile fly off. "What else could go wrong today!" He yelled.

Meanwhile…

Bowser still had several feathers stuck to him as he stormed back up the hill. "Where are those three munchkins? Those three have crossed the line right there!" Bowser shouted. Then all of a sudden a missile came from above and

KABOOM

Bowser got blasted by the missile and sent flying through the sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Where will he end up? Well…

Meanwhile…

Peach and Zelda were walking in the back gardens of the mansion. "You know, this whole week is just turning out to be a whole bunch of chaos." Peach said.

"It's because no one would read this story otherwise." Zelda said.

"Well just as long as…" Peach started to say when.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser crash landed through a wall on the third floor.

"That has to hurt." Zelda said.

"Ha! I landed in my own room! I'm safe now!" Bowser's voice rang when…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

The entire wall of the third floor suddenly exploded, sending Bowser flying out of he mansion once again. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He cried as he went flying over the horizon.

"Oh my…" Zelda uttered out.

"The… mansion…" Peach started to say as well. The entire wall that was on the third floor was gone, basically leaving a gigantic hole that went across the entire back end of the third floor. "What happened?"

"Falco! First the Great Fox! Now my room! You're out of control!" Fox's voice shouted.

"Hey! You destroyed my room! So that's how it is huh?" Falco shouted back.

"Forget their rooms, what about Pit's, Nana's, Popo's, and Bowser's?" Peach asked.

"Good grief…" Zelda sighed.

Meanwhile…

Pokey's mansion was smaller than smash mansion, but still quite large. It had a few statues of him in the rather unkempt gardens, and the mansion itself was just stone with a blue roof. Pokey was out looking at all the statues of himself in the gardens, thinking about something. "Hmmmm… I need to think about what I'm going to do to Ness next. Hee hee hee…" Pokey laughed.

Outside the walls of the garden…

"Tie it tightly Y. Link." Ness said.

"Man… it's… kind of hard…" Y. Link said. "Okay got it."

"Now I'll just lift it." Ness said. He used his telekinetic powers to lift up something that was apparently quite massive since he was having such a hard time doing that.

Back inside the walls…

"Okay! I know what I'm going to do! Ha ha ha! Huh?" Pokey noticed a large shadow above the ground. He looked up and saw a massive water balloon bigger than the one that hit Ness and Y. Link earlier. "Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The water balloon suddenly fell down and

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH

Water flooded the entire garden, knocking over every statue of himself and sending him across the garden along with the water. When Pokey got up, his face had turned red, and steam was coming out of his ears and nose. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!" Pokey ran inside the mansion garage, and came back out riding on a golf-cart that had water balloons in the back. Pokey then crashed through the garden walls and turned to find Ness and Y. Link.

"RUN!!!" Y. Link yelled.

"Yipes!" Ness turned around and ran off with Y. Link and Pokey right behind him.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Luigi! What's taking you so long!" Samus called in to the restaurant.

"Sorry, but-a the guy-a kept-a getting Meta-Knight's order wrong-a." Luigi answered back.

"Well, I've got Pit's lunch, so let's go deliver it to them." Samus said hopping on to a blue motorcycle, while Luigi hopped in to the side-car.

"I-a wonder what-a Mario's doing." Luigi wondered.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, you guys get to break." Link said.

"I'll shoot first." Ganondorf said. He kept pulling and pushing the cue stick forward and backward aiming at the White ball, when he shot the cue stick forward, the cue stick went straight through the white ball and left a perfectly round hole through it. "Oops."

"Oh I'll shoot first you idiot." Wario growled. He got another White ball and breaking the triangle. "Come on…" Wario said quietly. A solid ball went in to a side pocket. "Ha!"

"Okey-dokey… I'll-a go." Mario said.

"Go for it Mario." Link said. Mario took his time, looked and studied the table for a long time.

"What are you waiting for?!?" Wario shouted.

"Okey-dokey, I'm-a ready." Mario hit the white ball and it went flying off the table and bouncing off the walls.

"Ha!" Wario shouted before ducking.

"What was that for Mario?" Link asked.

"Just-a watch." Mario reassured.

"Why do I get the feeling I know where this is going?" Ganondorf asked. Then the white ball finally landed on the table and started bouncing around hitting all the striped balls and finally the eight ball in one shot without hitting any of the solid balls.

"What!!!" Wario shouted.

"There we go." Mario said nodding his head.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Wario shouted.

"Alright!" Link shouted.

Meanwhile…

Yoshi and Kirby were tunneling underneath the restaurant trying to get in. "Yoshi."

"Pyo." He nodded. They finally dug upwards, which proved to be quite difficult to do. But they finally emerged from underground

-

-

-

-

-

-

right in front of the door at Meta-Knight's feet. "Nice try." Meta-Knight said.

"Pyo…"

"Yoshi…" They both sighed. However, Meta-Knight was having trouble pulling them out of the ground.

"Grrrr… they're stuck." Meta-Knight groaned.

"Here, I'll help." Pit said while flying down from the roof. Both Pit and Meta-Knight began pulling the two out of the ground until they finally pulled them out. "Phew… they're out."

"Now then…" Meta-Knight said, but before he could do anything.

"Look ooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!!!" Ness shouted.

"Huh?" The four of them turned to the side to see Ness and Y. Link running straight toward them with Pokey hot on their heels. It's also at that time that Samus and Luigi drove up.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're a few hours late but… huh?" Samus said.

"MAMA-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

CRASH

Pokey's golf cart crashed in to the group of four and in to Samus' motorcycle along with Ness and Y. Link.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone screamed.

Meanwhile…

"meep… cat… the… ra… in… cough" Mewtwo was struggling desperately with saying his new line for the day.

"I'm going to take a snooz, ta-ta, best of luck hm?" The Swedish instructor said with an extremely tired voice.

"_Oy… this guy isn't very helpful at all…" _Mewtwo thought to himself. _"Hm… why am I picking up brain patterns of distress." _Mewtwo asked himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" That's when Bowser crashed through the roof and landed on Mewtwo. "Oooohhhh… man I'm sore…"

"BOWSEEEEEERRR!!!" Mewtwo yelled with his vocal cords.

"Is that your real voice? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Take this!" Mewtwo said with his voice. He used his psychic powers to lift Bowser and hurl him outside.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bowser said.

BAM

That's when the golf cart from earlier that all of our smashers crashed in to came by and started carrying Bowser along with it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" He shouted.

"RUNAWAY GOLF CAAAAART! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Everyone on board of it shouted.

"Oh well." Mewtwo said with his mind. Then he resumed trying to say the verse his instructor gave him.

Meanwhile…

DK was in the walkway of the front gardens doing push-ups and the like to buff up.

"NO! HOW DID YOU WIN AGAIN?" Wario's voice shouted from the rec room.

"What can I say? I rule at pool!" Link's voice shouted.

"CURSE YOU LINK!" Ganondorf's voice shouted. Then there are loud sounds of pounding coming from the rec room.

"Mama-mia! Keep it-a down!" Mario's voice yelled.

"Eh…" DK shrugged.

"Hey DK, how's it going?" Nana asked while playing badminton with Popo.

"Ok." DK answered.

"Yeah, things could be a whole lot worse." Popo said.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!" Came the collective screams of our golf-cart victims.

"Huh?" DK looked up to see the golf cart coming straight toward him. Peach and Zelda came around to the front to see what the commotion was.

"Oh no! Look out DK!" Peach shouted.

"Move DK! Don't just stand there!" Zelda shouted.

"Move!" The Ice Climbers shouted.

"Hm!" DK took a stance, put his hands up, and when the cart got close.

CRASH

DK thrust his hands forward and the cart stopped cold. Oh yeah, and his hands were shoved in to Bowser's chest.

"Aaaaaahhhh…" Bowser gasped in pain.

"Okay." DK grinned.

"Oh! I need to put dinner on." Peach said walking toward the mansion.

"I think I'll help." Zelda said following.

"Why does every day have to be torture for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?!" Bowser yelled to the sky.

"Grrrr…" Samus groaned.

"Samus?" Luigi asked.

"My… hair… is… RUINED!!!" Samus shouted making a comical angry face that frightened all the nearby smashers and Pokey.

"RUN!!!" Popo shouted. Everyone then bolted toward the mansion.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" Samus yelled while pulling out her laser whip. The whip then formed a lasso as she chased after the group of smashers, including Pokey.

"RUN EVERYBODY!" Meta-Knight shouted.

"PYOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YOOOOOSHIIIIIIIII!"

"MAMA-MIIIIAAAA!"

"PALUTENA SAVE US!"

"DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Samus threw the lasso forward, and caught her first victim.

"WHY MEEEEEEEEE!" Bowser shouted. The second he was pulled out of sight of the others, a mushroom shaped explosion rose up from where Bowser landed.

"WE'RE-A GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Luigi Shouted.

"I'M TOO RICH TO DIE!!!" Pokey shouted. The laser lasso then wrapped around Pokey and Ness and pulled them back towards Samus.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ness shouted.

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" The laser lasso then wrapped around Kirby and Yoshi. Thus they were yanked back toward Samus.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"We-a made it!" Luigi shouted as he opened the door in to the mansion, let everyone else that was alive inside, and slammed the door. Samus stopped short at the door, steam blowing out of her nose.

"I'm still so AAAAAAAAAANGRYYYYYYYY!!!" She shouted. She turned around and surveyed the rest of the gardens when Roy and C. Falcon came in through the gates.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Roy asked the five people Samus caught, all of whom had smoke coming from their bodies.

"Hey Samus! What's up!" C. Falcon called to her happily.

"Grrrrrrrr…"

"Samus?" C. Falcon and Roy asked.

Meanwhile…

"I-a wonder what-a all that-a ruckus outside-a is." Mario said.

"Bowser's probably involved in it." Link said.

"After all, it sounds painful." Wario added.

"Something tells me that…" Ganondorf started to say when…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The four of them blinked, looked at each other, and then said. "Don't want to know." They all said simultaneously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Host and I are sitting at the table, with candy wrappers, empty and half-empty bowls of cake and ice cream, and empty soda bottles lying all over the place. Ron is jumping up and down in his seat really fast while I'm sitting in a slump with my head hung low. "Uh…" I say.

"Heynintendogeek01!!!Mabyelaterwecouldgoskydivingormaybewecouldgobullfightingormountaingclimbingormaybewecouldgowhitewaterrafting!!!Actuallybungeejumpingsoundsfun!!!WhatdoyousayNintendogeek!!!Huhhuhhuh?" Ron Host said really really fast.

I raise my head weakly, stare at him with my eyes halfway closed and say "Uh…" My head then falls back down.

"Ohwell!Heyguysbesuretoleaveareviewtellingtheauthorwhatyouthinkaboutthischapter!!!Yeahhe'dloveitloveitloveitandsowouldI!!!Ohandtheauthorwon'tbeincludinganightchapterbecausehe'shavingenoughtroubleswiththeselastfewchaptersasitisandhe'sgettingannoyedbymysugarrushmakingmegoonandonandonandonandonandonandonandonandonandonandonandonandonandonandonandon…" And Ron Host continues to go on and on really really fast.


	6. Day 6

A Week in the Life of the Smashers

Ron Host walks in the same room as before. "Hey Nintendogeek01! How are you… huh?" Ron sees me banging my head against the table. "What's wrong with you?"

"Augh! I can't work out an idea for this chapter!" I shout finally stopping with banging my head.

"Huh? But how will you ever finish this story then?"

"Grrrrrr… GRAH!!!" I grab Ron and throw him through the brick wall. "Oh! Inspiration just hit me! Thanks Ron!" I shout running off to write this chapter.

"No… problem…" Ron says weakly giving me a thumbs up. "Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by the author in this story except for the story itself, and… me… ouch… my back…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 6

Falco and Fox are still fighting on the third floor hallway that they blew up. And since they completely destroyed that entire side of the third floor, several smashers had to stay in several rooms. Nana and Popo stayed with Ness, Pit stayed with Meta-Knight, Mewtwo stayed with Ganondorf, and Bowser stayed in the mansion infirmary on the top floor. Speaking of which.

Bowser was lying in a sick bed with various wires attached to him, and one was even measuring his heart rate. Dr. Mario looked over his chart, Pichu and Pikachu were also with him. "Hmmm… he has-a suffered violent-a beatings, explosions, and-a crashes. Not to-a mention several-a head injuries." Dr. Mario said going over the chart.

"Pichu."

"Pikachu."

"Yep, the-a author must have-a missed-a beating him over the course of our-a really long adventure." Dr. Mario agreed. Suddenly the heart rate machine gave a continuous

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp

"MAMA-MIA! PIKACHU!"

"Pika!" Pikachu zapped Bowser and got his heart rate going, although leaving him a little burnt.

"Phew…" Dr. Mario wiped the sweat off of his brow. Then he noticed a fly buzzing around. "Hey-a Pichu, could you-a get that?"

"Pichu." Pichu started jumping around trying to get the fly.

Meanwhile…

Bowser Jr. had somehow made it to the stairs leading up to the fourth floor from the third floor. "Boy, won't papa be surprised." He said.

Back to the infirmary…

Finally Pichu zapped the fly and it landed on Bowser's chest. Dr. Mario took a close look at the fly as Bowser Jr. walked in. "Hmmm… yep, that-a killed him." Dr. Mario said.

"WHAT!!! YOU KILLED PAPA!!!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Huh?"

"Pika?"

"Pichu?"

"I knew that you guys didn't get along but I never thought you'd kill him!" Bowser Jr. whined.

"No wait a minute-a…" Dr. Mario tried to explain.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Bowser Jr. shouted running after Dr. Mario.

"Mama-miiiiiaaaaa!" Dr. Mario shouted, running away since he didn't want to fight a kid in a misunderstood situation.

"Pikachu?"

"Pichu." He said shaking his head before sitting down and watching the spectacle.

Meanwhile…

C. Falcon walked in the garage. "Well, I heard that Samus undid the padlock on my car, and now I'm going for a joy ride! Huh?" C. Falcon saw two large piles of snow and ice in the garage. "Hey! My car is under one of those! What happened!?" He shouted.

"Hey C. Falcon!" Nana and Popo shouted popping out of the piles of snow.

"What the heck are you guys doing?"

"We were playing freeze tag!" Popo said.

"Literally!"

"Get out of the garage!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Sorry…" They said walking out.

"Great… well, I better start digging." C. Falcon said as he pulled out a snow shovel and started shoveling away the snow.

Meanwhile…

Marth was on the roof of the mansion looking through binoculars and holding a cell phone. "Come on… where are you?" Marth asked to nobody in particular. "Ah-hah! There you are!" Marth finally spotted Solid Snake on a gray Suzuki style motorcycle. Marth then speed-dials a number and waits for the caller to pick up.

"This is Bon Chan! How can I help you?" Came Bon Chan's voice over the phone.

"Hey it's me Marth… Snake is riding on his motorcycle today, he is currently heading for 8th avenue right now."

"Really! Well I'll just have to go see him. Thanks for letting me know." Bon Chan immediately hung up the phone.

"Ha ha… now I shall complete my revenge." Marth said.

Meanwhile…

"These lessons are getting more and more ridiculous." Mewtwo said.

"Vhat did you say?" The Swedish Instructor asked.

"Uh…" Mewtwo then opened his mouth to speak. "Cat…"

"And you shtill need to shay yesterdays' line."

"Awwww…" Mewtwo moaned in his high-pitched squeaky voice.

"By ze way… vhat happened to ze roof?"

"meep…" Mewtwo tried to explain the Bowser incident, but to no avail.

"Oh vell." The Swedish instructor then walked off.

Meanwhile…

"Do you see anything Pit?" Meta-Knight asked in to a walkie-talkie.

"No I haven't really." Pit said in the walkie-talkie.

"Well after yesterday, I don't think they will try anything." Meta-Knight said.

"Do you really think they'd just give up on such a high-class restaurant?" Pit asked.

"I can hope. Maybe they'll finally learn to diet."

Meanwhile…

Link and Zelda are at the library quietly reading when someone is reading a humor story and laughing really loudly. "Ugh… that guy is getting on my nerves." Zelda moaned quietly.

"I'll go do something about it." Link assured her quietly. He walked over to the second reading table behind them and looked the guy in to the eyes. "Excuse me, but you're being really loud and some of us can't concentrate." Link whispered.

"Hey. I'm trying to read a book." The guy said pretty much completely ignoring Link and going back to reading. "WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! OH THE POOR SAP!" He said laughing at some moment in the book.

"Hey, I'm trying to tell you that you're being too loud." Link hissed.

"WOAH HO HO HO HO HO HO HO! OH MAN THAT WOULD STINK! WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"Alright you! I've had about enough of this!" Link said getting louder.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zelda said.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"THAT'S IT!" Link shouted really loudly, he tackled the guy and began strangling him.

"Gack! Help me!" The man said.

That's when the frail old librarian lady noticed this. "Oh my! Security! Get that punk and throw him out!" The old lady shouted as best as she could. That's when DK arrived wearing a tux.

"DK?" Zelda asked.

"Oo oo oo." DK said.

"You needed a job? But are you really going to throw Link out?" She asked. DK answered by picking Link up by the tunic's collar.

"Ack! Put me down! That guy was being really loud earlier I swear!" Link shouted desperately.

"Bye." DK then literally threw Link through the automatic doors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oy…" Zelda sighed.

"Aw man… I was just enjoying my book…" The guy moaned.

"Well, I guess I better put this back." The librarian lady said as she picked up the loud guy's copy of A Week in the Life of the Smashers and put it back on the shelf.

Meanwhile…

Roy was working out at the gym lifting about 200 lbs of weights while Luigi was running the treadmills. "How's it going Luigi?" Roy asked.

"It's-a going pretty good-a actually." Luigi answered back. That's when a man with really long legs that made him freakishly tall and thin wearing black overalls, and a purple long sleeve shirt and hat. The hat and the backs of his white gloves had yellow upside down L's, and he had a large and thin red nose and a mustache that stuck out and then diagonally. "Oh-no…"

"It's me! Waluigi!" Waluigi shouted in the gym.

"Hey isn't he Wario's brother? Roy asked.

"Yes… he-a really is-a…" Luigi moaned.

"Hey! It's that skinny wimp Luigi!" Waluigi shouted as he walked over toward Luigi on the treadmill.

"What-a do you want-a?" Luigi asked with growing nervousness in his voice.

"I was coming to see how Wario was doing… but I just thought of something much better!" Waluigi shouted. He pulled out some duct tape and wrapped the whole lot of it around Luigi's hands while they were holding on to the treadmill's bars.

"Wait a minute-a… you're not-a going to…" Luigi said as he started to panic.

"Oh yes I am." Waluigi then turned the speed dial of the treadmill to max and thus forced Luigi to run like a madman on the treadmill. "Wah ha ha ha! Have fun!" Waluigi jeered as he left the gym.

"HELP!!!" Luigi cried as he ran desperately along with the treadmill.

"Hang on Luigi! Nothing will stop me!" Roy said when.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! It's Roy! Get him!" A girl shouted.

"Oh snap." Roy said. That's when an entire stampede of women came chasing after him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Roy shouted as he ran out of the gym with a mob of fangirls chasing after him.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!" Luigi shouted.

"Agents are… GOOOOOOOOOO!" Came an unknown voice.

"Huh?" Luigi looked in front of him as three guys wearing tuxedos, sunglasses and holding microphones in their right hands appeared in front of him. The one that had blonde hair sticking up Ace Ventura style flashed a badge that said E.B.A.

"Are you ready?" The three guys asked. "3 2 1 Go!" Then they started dancing as "Highway Star" started playing.

"Why are-a you dancing? Just-a untape-a my hands!" Luigi shouted.

Meanwhile…

"I'm finally done shoveling off the snow!" C. Falcon shouted triumphantly. He closed his eyes happily and then got his keys out. He pressed the unlock button and a beep sound came from the other gigantic pile of snow and ice. "Huh?" C. Falcon then looked at the car he just shoveled off. "THAT'S WARIO'S CAR!!!" C. Falcon shouted.

"Well time to go for a ride." Wario said just walking in to the garage and hopping in to his car. Wario opened the garage door, started his car and drove off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" C. Falcon shouted to the sky.

Meanwhile…

Ganondorf was walking out of the hardware store carrying lots and lots of wood over his head. "Sheesh, I better get that third floor fixed before Fox and Falco destroy it." Ganondorf said. Unfortunately for him, the second he walked out the door he heard a

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Huh? HEY THAT'S MY NEW VAN!!!" Ganondorf shouted. He dropped all the wood he was carrying and ran over to his van to find Link unconscious beneath a gigantic on the side of the van. In case you're wondering, the library is right next to the hardware store. "YOU!!!"

"Huh? Ganondorf? What are you doing here?" Link asked groggily.

"So you couldn't get enough just by blowing up my last vehicle and now you go and ruin my new one? You're out of control!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?" Link asked.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Ganondorf then leaped in to the air above Link. "WIZARD'S FOOT!"

"HOLY SNOT!!!" Link rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by Ganondorf's wizard's foot move.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET FOREST BOY!!!" Ganondorf shouted as he began to chase Link around the parking lot throwing dark energy orbs at him.

"Hi older me! Hi Ganondorf! Do you guys want to go to the arcade with me?" Y. Link asked them as they passed by him.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Link shouted back.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Oh… okay see you later." Y. Link said.

"Wait don't just leave me!" Link shouted. "What did I dooooooooo?" Link asked.

Meanwhile…

Ness, the Ice climbers, and Jigglypuff were playing catch in the park. "You know, for a week off things have been kind of weird." Ness said as he threw the ball to Popo.

"You've got that right. It's been really rough for some people." Nana said as Popo threw her the ball.

"Jigglypuff." She said as she caught the ball from Nana that she then threw it to Ness.

"Yeah you're right about Snake having it the worst." Popo agreed.

"Maybe Bowser deserves some sympathy as well?" Ness suggested as he threw the ball. Popo caught the ball, everyone paused and thought for a moment.

"Naaaaaaaaaahhhh…" They all said before continuing their game of catch.

Meanwhile…

Solid Snake was indeed riding on his motorcycle as Marth said several moments ago. "If Mr. 2 is coming by the mansion today, then I just won't be at the mansion. Ha ha ha ha." Snake chuckled to himself.

"SNAKEY-BOOOOOOOYYYYYY!"

"Oh no… that voice… it can't be…" Snake turned around and saw Mr. 2 following him on a pink chopper style motorcycle with swan wings on the seat and a swan head as the head decoration. "AH! I've got to get away!" Snake revved up the motorcycle to get it to go even faster.

"Oh! So you want to play hard to get as always huh? Well you'll never be able to out run me Snakey boy." Mr. 2 revved up his motorcycle and began driving after him full speed ahead.

"I can't let him catch me!" Snake saw a road under reconstruction ahead and plowed through the DO NOT ENTER sign.

"Waaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooo!" Mr. 2 followed Solid Snake as he went through the same area.

Meanwhile…

Peach and Samus were at the arcade with Y. Link since his last two invites wouldn't come with him. "So there is a large laser tag event going on right now?" Samus asked.

"Yeah! I need somebody to help me out and win the prize!" Y. Link said excitedly.

"Which is?" Peach asked.

"A coupon for free arcade tokens for an entire week!" Y. Link said.

"And how many people can play?" Peach continued to ask.

"Three people to a team. Pleeeeeeeease help me out?" Y. Link begged.

"I don't know." Samus said. Y. Link then made Bambi eyes. "Doh! Fine…" Samus said.

"Oh all right…" Peach sighed. "Just give me a minute." Peach walked in to the ladies' restroom and came back out in the outfit she wears in semi-tight pink shorts and shirt and pink sneakers. "Okay then." Peach smiled.

"Oh you losers are playing as well?" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Y. Link asked.

"Well it turns out that Mario didn't kill papa and I just came here for the free games. I got these losers to help me as well." Bowser Jr. explained.

"Hey! Who are you calling losers?" Wario demanded.

"Would a loser make Luigi run on a treadmill indefinitely?" Waluigi asked.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how that's going for him." Wario said.

Meanwhile…

The Elite Beat Agents just finished dancing to "Born to Love you" and Luigi was still running like a madman on the treadmill.

"Agent J! He's still trapped!" The agent with the large red Afro said.

"What do we do now?" The black agent with a smaller Afro and a bowler hat asked.

"Quick agents! Do the YMCA!" The blonde one that was apparently agent J said.

"Are you ready? 3 2 1 GO!" And the agents proceeded to dance to the YMCA

"Just-a untape-a my hands! My-a thighs feel-a like they're-a burning…" Luigi whined.

Meanwhile…

"How bad is it doc?" Bowser asked. He is still in the mansion infirmary with Dr. Mario.

"Awful… it's-a terrible, too-a frightening to-a say, terrifying-a really." Dr. Mario said.

"Huh? I am?"

"Huh? Oh I-a thought you were-a asking about-a the bump on-a my head that-a Bowser Jr. gave-a me." Dr. Mario said. That's when Bowser fell out of his bed anime style.

"I was asking about me!" Bowser yelled.

"You're-a okey-dokey. You're-a clear to-a go." Dr. Mario told him.

"FINALLY!!!" Bowser hopped out of bed and began skipping toward the door.

"Now I-a need to-a change in-a to my normal clothes-a." Dr. Mario said as he walked toward the closet.

"I'm free! Yes!" Bowser cheered.

KABOOM

The floor under Bowser suddenly exploded and sent him up through the roof of the mansion in flames. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Curse you Fox! How dare you use more grenades!" Falco shouted from below.

"You're the one using rocket launchers!" Fox shouted back.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser screamed as he flew through the air.

"Huh? Bowser?" Marth was naturally surprised that Bowser suddenly came up through the roof. "Oh well, back to watching Snake ride for his life." Marth chuckled.

Meanwhile…

"Okay! I finally shoveled off all the snow and now I am going to drive!" C. Falcon triumphantly declared. He hopped in the Blue Falcon and drove off.

Meanwhile…

Meta-Knight stood there in front of the restaurant doors all day and still nothing was happening. "It's just been too quiet wouldn't you think Pit?" Meta-Knight asked him.

"Yeah it has been." Pit said.

"I mean… Kirby and Yoshi haven't tried anything all day. It's just so weird." Meta-Knight continued.

"Yeah it has been." Pit said.

"I'm bored." Meta-Knight said.

"Yeah it has been." Pit said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah it has been."

"Wait a minute…"

"Yeah it has been."

"Hmmmm…" Meta-Knight flew up to the top of the roof to find Pit's walkie-talkie on the ground with a tape recorder next to it that was continually saying. "Yeah it has been." "Where's Pit then?" Meta-Knight wondered.

"Mmph mmph mmmmmmm!"

"Huh?" Meta-Knight looked around the corner to see Pit completely tied up. His mouth was taped shut, his wrists and legs were tied together and his wings were tied together as well. "GOOD GREIF WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?" Meta-Knight shouted. He ran over and pulled the tape off of Pit's mouth.

"Ow! That tape hurts." Pit said. "Kirby and Yoshi climbed in through the vent!" Pit shouted.

"How long have you been tied up?" Meta-Knight asked.

"Uh… two or three hours maybe?" Pit suggested sheepishly.

"WHAT!!!"

Meanwhile…

"Those two goons are going to drive us out of business!" One of the chefs cried.

"But we have to keep serving them!" One of the chefs said. Every chef in the kitchen was cooking up a storm and giving plate after plate of food to the waiters who were running in and out of the kitchen trying to feed Yoshi and Kirby, who were pigging out at a table in the center of the restaurant.

"Yoshi!"

"Pyo!" The two of them swallowed their umpteenth plate of food when Meta-Knight and Pit came bursting in.

"There you are!" Meta-Knight shouted.

"Pyo!"

"Yoshi!" The two quickly wrapped up their food in a large sack and ran out of the restaurant.

"Stop!" Pit shouted as he turned around to chase after them.

"Wait! Here's the bill." The waiter gave the bill to Meta-Knight before he could run off. Meta-Knight looked at the bill for a second.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!"

Meanwhile…

Link was tired of running and was now hiding behind a car and occasionally ducking out from behind it to fire bomb arrows at Ganondorf. "Take this!" Link fired and missed only to hit a corvette way behind Ganondorf.

"You moron! This is how you aim!" Ganondorf threw a dark ball of energy at Link and it missed terribly and caused a Chevrolet to explode. The two continued to volley their respective projectiles at each other while Zelda and DK came out of the library.

"AH! Why does something like this have to happen every day?" Zelda asked. "DK, you go get Ganondorf." She groaned as she used Farore's wind to get over to Link's position.

"Ok." DK then ran over toward Ganondorf.

"What do you want DK?" Ganondorf asked. DK put his hands behind his back. "You want to play what's behind your back? Uh… a fist?"

"Uh-huh!" DK nodded and then socked Ganondorf in the face and knocked him out cold. Zelda then appeared dragging Link by his foot.

"Come on, let's get these guys home." Zelda sighed.

"Ok." DK then picked up Ganondorf and slung him over his shoulders and started to walk home.

Meanwhile…

"The… r-ra-rain… in… Spaaaaaiiinnnn… st-st-st-sta-stays… mai-mainly… in… the… plaaaaaaiiiinnn…" Mewtwo said in his squeaky boy voice. "I did it!" Mewtwo cheered telepathically.

"Vhat vas zat?"

"Uh…" Mewtwo opened his mouth. "meep…"

"Vell done, now for ze next lesson." The Swedish instructor said. But before he could do that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser crashed in through the roof and made yet another hole. "Oh man…"

"Huh?" The Swedish instructor was confused.

"Bowser! Quit crashing in to my lessons!" Mewtwo shouted telepathically if such a thing is possible.

"But… but…" Bowser started to say.

"Vait a minute!" The Swedish instructor turned to Mewtwo. "I asked you about zis mess and you did not tell me?" The Swedish instructor said.

"But you wouldn't listen to me telepathically…" Mewtwo tried to say.

"And vhat happened to not using your 'ead to shpeak! Zat's it! You are no longer my shtudent!" The Swedish instructor grabbed two suitcases and walked out to a taxi that was conveniently waiting outside. "Good day!" The Swedish instructor then drove off.

"WHAT! FINE! I DON'T NEED TO USE MY VOICE ANYWAYS!!!" Mewtwo shouted telepathically. "And I'm still mad you know…" Mewtwo said darkly to Bowser.

"Uh-oh." Bowser moaned.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mewtwo used his psychic powers to grab Bowser and hurl him through the air. Mewtwo also threw a shadow ball at him and thus sent him flying further through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser screamed.

Meanwhile…

Samus, Peach, and Y. Link were wearing blue vests, headphones, and shin guards designed to respond to the laser guns for the laser tag game. Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Wario were wearing red outfits. And there were various other teams at the even as well.

"Welcome teams!" Came the voice of Ron Host.

"Ron Host?" Almost everyone that was there asked. A holographic image of Ron Host with his left arm in a sling, his right leg in a cast and holding a crutch under his right arm appeared. His ear was outfitted with an earpiece and microphone.

"Yep! It's me!" Ron Host said.

"What happened to you?" Peach asked.

"Don't ask, well anyways, as you've noticed, this room is completely empty." Ron said. Indeed, the room was just a bunch of gray with green lines forming a grid on the floor walls and ceiling. "Well this room uses the same technology that the super smash bros. tournaments use to send the contestants to different arenas. So it will be like you are actually in the real place. If you get hit three times you are out of the game." Ron explained. "Any questions?" Ron asked.

"Yes how do you appear absolutely everywhere?" Wario asked.

"Okay then, the contest will take place in an old west style town and road, ready set go!" Ron Host said quickly as his image disappeared and the room changed in to an old dusty western town. Just one dusty road and several buildings on either side of it.

"But you didn't answer my question!" Wario shouted. That's when Samus fired and hit him once. "Hey!" Wario quickly ran for cover with the rest of his team.

"Quick! No one would hide in the saloon!" Y. Link shouted and he ran hastily for the saloon.

"Saloon? No wait Y. Link!" Samus tried to stop him, but he already went inside and then immediately ran outside with lasers trailing behind him. "I tried to warn you!" Samus said pulling him behind some barrels.

"What do we do now?" Peach asked as some lasers whizzed over her head.

"You guys keep an eye out for guys to the side and behind us while I fire over the barrels Samus said as she hit some generic player.

"Got it!" Y. Link said.

"And it looks like generic team 1 is out already!" Ron's voice blared. "That team was eliminated by team Bowser Jr. but can they beat the other teams?" Ron asked.

"YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Wario's voice shouted. "DOH!"

"You idiot! You keep getting hit when you shout that!" Waluigi shouted. "Now you've only got one life left!"

"Wah ha ha! Victory!" Bowser Jr. shouted as he hit two guys once each before ducking behind a watering trough.

"I got one!" Y. Link shouted.

"Hey isn't that Ness?" Peach asked looking around the barrels. Indeed, Ness and the two Ice Climbers were wearing yellow vests and ducking around the corners of some building.

"I got one!" Nana shouted.

"Whoa! Teams Ness, Bowser Jr., and Y. Link are clearing out other teams like a plague! And they just started firing at each other.

"You losers won't win!" Bowser Jr. shouted firing and hitting Popo twice.

"Oh no! I'm out!" Popo whined as he disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOO! POPO!!! DIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!" Nana suddenly went berserk and started firing all over the place, hitting Peach three times and Wario once!

"Gah I'm out!" Wario shouted as he disappeared.

"I can't say I'm not surprised." Peach said as she disappeared.

"She's wide open!" Y. Link shouted as he leaped out from cover and hit Nana once while Waluigi and Bowser Jr. hit her once.

"Darn it." Nana sighed.

"Gah! Y. Link get back in cover!" Samus yelled. But Bowser Jr., Waluigi, and Ness quickly eliminated Y. Link, but not before he hit Bowser Jr. once.

"Go for it Samus!" Y. Link cheered as he disappeared.

"Yes! I rule!" Bowser Jr. jumped for joy.

"Get back in cover you idiot!" Waluigi shouted. As usual, too late Bowser Jr. was eliminated.

"Aw man…" Bowser Jr. whined.

"Whoa what a flurry of laser fire this has been, the remaining members of these three teams are now abandoning cover and just running around and firing! HOLY COW all of them got hit twice. Once more and it's over for them." Ron announced.

"Ha! I will win!" Samus shouted.

"No I will!" Ness shouted.

"Give up losers!" Waluigi shouted.

"Pika."

"Jiggly."

"Pichu." Suddenly Samus, Ness, and Waluigi got shot from behind by the three pokemon that just appeared.

"What!" Ness shouted.

"Huh?" Waluigi gasped.

"Where did you come from?" Samus asked as those three disappeared.

"Pikachu!"

"The winners are the three pokemon!" Ron Host announced.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Pichu!" The three of them cheered as the room returned to normal with every team that participated in the room.

"I can't believe this…" Samus growled.

"Sheesh, where did they come from?" Peach asked.

"Aw man… I was supposed to win…" Y. Link whined.

Meanwhile…

"I'm going to catch you Snaky Boy!" Mr. 2 shouted from behind. The two were weaving around potholes in the road and various other debris.

"He's right! He's gaining on me!" Snake said in a panicked fashion. "I've got one last trick. The turbo boost!" Snake pushed a button on his motorcycle that read EMERGENCIES ONLY "Emergency enough for me." Snake said. He pushed the button without hesitation and the motorcycle let out a powerful burst of flame that sent it speeding along the road. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! TOO MUCH POWER!" Snake shouted.

"I was prepared for something like that!" Mr. 2 said. He pushed a button that read FOR SNAKE CHASING ONLY The swam motorcycle then let out an equally powerful burst of flame. "WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

A short ways away, Bowser face-planted in to the pavement. "Well, I landed in a road so… something's going to hit me in about three seconds." Bowser said. And as he said, three seconds later Snake's bike rammed in to him and began pushing him along painfully. "Yep, thought so…" Bowser groaned painfully.

"Hey get off! He's going to catch up with the extra weight!" Snake shouted.

"Oh Snakey Booooooooooooy!" Mr. 2 chided. "I'm here!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Snake shouted as the motorcycle went flying over a cliff with Mr. 2's bike still following him. The motorcycles made a surprisingly straight landing in to the streets of Smash Town.

Meanwhile…

"Oh yeah! Nothing like a joy ride!" C. Falcon shouted going about 40 over the limit. But there were thankfully no cars on the road he was on.

It is around this time that Samus, Peach, Y. Link, Ness, Nana, Popo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff walked out of the arcade. The three pokemon were the only happy ones.

"I can't believe I lost to rats." Bowser Jr. whined.

"Pika!"

"Pichu!" The two yellow mouse pokemon then zapped Bowser Jr.

"It's your fault bro. If you haven't shouted your presence you wouldn't have gotten hit so many times!" Waluigi scolded.

"Hey! You let yourself get ambushed by that!" Wario shouted pointing at Jigglypuff.

"Puff!" She inflated angrily.

"I wanted to win…" Y. Link and Ness whined.

"Well, it could have been worse." Peach said.

"I wish you didn't say that." Samus said.

"Uh-oooohhh…" The Ice climbers said. And just as everyone feared, the two bikes and Bowser, along with C. Falcon both crashed in to each other right in front of the large group and caused a violent explosion.

KAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The explosion was powerful enough to send everyone flying through the air. With the exception of Bowser Jr. and Waluigi, everyone went flying in the same direction.

"So long everyone!" Waluigi shouted while flying through the air.

"Bye bye!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The smashers and Mr. 2 crash-landed in the middle of nowhere just on the outskirts of smash town.

"Ow… major pain…" Bowser groaned. He stood up and looked at his fingers. "Huh? What are these?" Bowser asked, his fingers all had pins on them.

"Gah! Those are the safety pins in my grenades! RUN!" Snake shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Solid Snake and Mr. 2 went running in one direction, the pokemon went running in another, Ness ran with Y. Link and the Ice Climbers, while Samus and Wario ran away with Peach and C. Falcon. Bowser was the only one still standing there.

"Hey! My feet are stuck!" Bowser shouted. "Oh man…" Bowser held up a picket sign that read "HELP" as he waved goodbye with his fingers.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"C. FALCOOOOOOOOONNNN!" Samus shouted angrily.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" C. Falcon began running for his life while Samus chased after him angrily.

"Ha! Loser!" Wario shouted.

"What a day…" Peach moaned.

"Pikachu!" He cried.

"Pichuuuuu!" He cried with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Jigglyyyyyy…" Jigglypuff was crying along with them, because the arcade pass they won was incinerated.

"WHAT KIND OF WEEK OFF IS THIS!!!" Ness shouted to the sky.

"A very hectic and dangerous one." Y. Link answered.

"Got that right…" The Ice Climbers moaned.

"Snakey Boy, you really ought to stop carrying such dangerous stuff with you." Mr. 2 said.

"OH JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Solid Snake shouted.

"Well how rude, and Marth went through all the trouble to tell me where to find you today."

"Well just- wait… Marth?" Snake suddenly became interested.

"Oh yeah, Marth's been helping me out the whole week with stuff involved with finding and talking to you." Mr. 2 said.

"Oh do tell me more…" Snake said showing an interested look on his face. _"Yes do tell me more… so that I have an excuse to kill him!" _Snake thought.

Meanwhile…

"Mama-mia… things-a have-a been loud outside-a today…" Mario sighed. He was still on the fourth floor, deciding that it was best not to go through the third floor and through Fox and Falco's third floor war.

"Yep. Makes me glad I stayed here." Marth said.

"Mm-hm…" Mario said. "Yes-a… nothing has-a really happened-a here." Mario said.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"What was that?" Marth asked. Suddenly the whole fourth floor started to tilt over a little bit.

"MAMA-MIA! WE'VE-A GOT TO-A GO!!!" Mario and Marth bolted out of the infirmary ran downstairs to see that the third floor was now entirely black and ashy. Not to mention that only the support beams were left and starting to collapse.

"WHOA!!!" The two smashers then bolted downstairs as the fourth floor crushed the third floor and basically replaced the third floor.

"Fox! Destroying the entire third floor is no way to take revenge on the Great Fox!" Falco shouted somewhere in the second floor.

"Me? You're the one who destroyed the third floor!" Fox shouted.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm going to take you down this time!" Falco shouted at him.

"I don't-a know about-a you Marth… but I'm-a sleeping outside tonight-a." Mario muttered.

"Same here." Marth said.

"Say… where's-a Luigi anyways?" Mario suddenly asked.

Meanwhile…

"It's a gas!" The Elite Beat Agents just finished dancing to "It's a Gas." While Luigi was still on the treadmill.

"Mama-mia…" Luigi whined.

"I'm here Luigi!" Roy shouted he ran over and untapped Luigi's hands and Luigi fell off the treadmill. "Oops, I guess I should have stopped the machine first." Roy said.

"Mission complete!" The agents said before they disappeared.

"Oh… my-a legs feel-a like-a jelly…" Luigi whined.

"Here let me help you up." Roy said.

"Hey, where's-a your headband and-a cape?" Luigi asked.

"I had to take them off so that the fangirls would seize them and give me time to escape. Now I'm going to need to borrow some money." Roy said.

"Why?"

"I need to get my headband and cape back off of Ebay before anyone else gets them." Roy explained as he walked out of the gym with Luigi leaning on his shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EXPLOSIONS! WAH HA HA HA HA!" I shout. Ron Host then hobbles in on the crutch.

"Man… these last few chapters seem to be getting increasingly violent." Ron noted.

"Oh well, anyways. Attention readers! The next chapter is the last chapter of the story! It will be short since it is really meant to lead in to the events of my next story." I announce.

"But please review…" Ron moaned. "I think I'm going to faint." Ron then passes out.

"Oh no! This is terrible! Who else will do the disclaimers?" I ask. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" I shout.

"Agents are… GOOOOOO!"

The Elite Beat Agents then hop in to the scene as the music to "Sk8ter Boi" started playing. "Are you ready? 3 2 1 Go!"

"I'll help!" Then I start dancing with the Elite Beat Agents.


	7. Day 7

A Week in the Life of the Smashers

The room Ron Host and I are always in is empty, yes the table and chairs have been cleared out. I then rise up through a trap door in the floor and clear my throat before speaking. "Hello readers! I hope you all enjoyed A Week in the Life of the Smashers." I announce. "Well, Ron won't be in this room with me right now but I feel I need to clarify a few things. One, my apologies to those who have suggested a nighttime chapter. Though Ron did explain it, he was a little sugar-high at the time, but I just simply won't be doing a nighttime chapter. Second, this final chapter will be quite short in comparison to the previous chapters because it is not really meant to be the most hilarious chapter, but rather it is meant to lead in to my next story, but don't worry there will still be some comedy. Thirdly, Mewtwo will not be using his vocal cords until further notice." I say.

"Well said Nintendogeek01!" Ron Host comes in and shouts.

"Ron! What are you doing here? I told you to get ready for your part in this chapter you idiot!" I shout.

"Oops! That's right! Uh… Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is owned by the author except for the story itself and me." Ron then exits the room quickly.

"Don't think doing the disclaimer is going to make me forget about this!" I shout after him. I then stare at the readers, then pull out a cane and bowler hat and tap dance out of the room for the heck of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day 7

Several of the smashers camped outside that night, heck all of the smashers camped outside that night except for Fox and Falco, and due to the gardens being quite large and several smashers getting back late a night most of them that had grudges didn't even bother looking for their targets that night. They decided to let their targets have one last sleep. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

"Ah… man what a night." Marth groaned as he got out of his blue sleeping bag and stretched. It was a rather sunny day, so Marth decided to go for a walk around the gardens. After walking for a while.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Snake's voice shouted.

"Huh?" Marth looked to the side to see a rocket flying at him. "WAH!" Marth leaped out of the way just in time to avoid getting blasted to smithereens. Snake then came out of the bushes.

"You've been setting me up all week! How dare you do that to me!" Snake shouted.

"Hey! You're the one who hustled me!" Marth shouted.

"You put me through a balcony scene… a redecorated room, a destroyed security system, and a very dangerous bike chase over fifty bucks?" Snake asked.

"Yeah basically." Marth said.

"THEN DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Snake shouted aiming the rocket launcher at him.

"Crud." Marth scrambled to his feet and began to run for his life. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Marth began running for his life.

"Hey keep it down would you!" Bowser yelled as he got out of his very large sleeping bag. One of Snake's rockets then misfired and hit Bowser in the face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Bowser went flying until he crashed in to a meditating Mewtwo.

"Grrrrrr… you already blew my vocalization lessons, and now you're trying to interrupt my concentration!" Mewtwo yelled. "That's it! Eat Shadow balls!" Mewtwo got up and charged up shadow balls in his hands.

"Oh snap." Bowser uttered. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser then began running for his life as Mewtwo chased him throwing shadow balls at Bowser and hitting him in the butt each time.

"Man… you guys are being loud this morning…" Ness moaned. He got out of his sleeping bag and stretched.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!"

"Huh? WHOA!" Ness jumped backward just in time to avoid a bomb. "Who threw that?" Ness asked. He looked up to see Pokey Minch standing there with a bag full of bombs. "Pokey?"

"I spent all day yesterday formulating this revenge plan! And now you're going to pay!" Pokey shouted. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Pokey began lobbing bombs at Ness.

"Big deal." Ness attempted to redirect the bombs, but to no avail. "Huh? Whoa!" Ness then jumped back and began running.

"Ha! Don't even try it! I had these bombs specially made!" Pokey shouted as he chased after Ness.

"Pikachu." He commented.

"Pichu." He laughed, and then because his child-like mischief took over, he yanked Pikachu's tail.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelped in pain.

"Pichu?" He asked sheepishly.

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted angrily.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pichu then… you guessed it, started running for his life.

"Jigglypuff!" She shouted trying to calm everyone down. She then inhaled to start singing, when she rolled out of the way of a boomerang coming at her. "Jiggly?" She looked behind her to see Y. Link standing there with his eyes half open and his mouth drooling.

"Must… get… Jigglypuuuuuuff…" Y. Link moaned. He started after her with his sword drawn.

"Jiggly!" She then rolled up and started rolling away from him.

"What!" Zelda woke up with a start. "Oh no! Y. Link's sleepwalking! Link you have to do something! Link?" She looked to the green sleeping bag beside her to find it empty. "Where did he? Oh no…" Zelda looked up to see Link and Ganondorf glaring at each other.

"Today we settle this for good!" Link shouted.

"My pleasure!" Ganondorf growled at him. But before they could do anything a shadow loomed over them.

"Huh?" They both wondered. They looked to the side to see Zelda glaring angrily at them.

"I have had enough of this!" Zelda shouted.

"I get the feeling we should start running." Link said.

"Right, nothing more terrifying than an angry female." Ganondorf said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They both then started running for their lives with Zelda chasing them firing Din's Fire at them.

"YOSHI! KIRBY! YOU OWE ME A WHOLE LOT OF MONEY WITH INTEREST!!!" Meta-Knight's voice rang through the entire gardens.

"PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Both of those obviously being screams of them running for their lives.

"MARTH!" Snake shouted.

"GAH DON'T RUN OVER HERE MARTH!!!" Roy's voice shouted.

"Man… things are certainly chaotic this morning." C. Falcon chuckled.

"C. FALCON!!!" Samus shouted.

"Huh?" C. Falcon turned to the side to see Samus in her Varia suit. "Uh… Samus?"

"You… have caused me… a heck of a lot of grief this week…" Samus breathed out. "SO NOW YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING!!!" Samus shouted as she ran toward C. Falcon open firing with her missiles.

"YIPES!" C. Falcon turned around and bolted away from Samus as fast as he could go.

"Ah! Why is everyone fighting this morning?" Pit asked in a panicked voice.

"Mama-mia… good-a thing Peach already went-a to start-a breakfast." Luigi commented.

"Yeah…" DK agreed.

"MAMA-MIA!!! Peach wouldn't-a be-a happy to-a see this-a…" Mario commented.

"MARIOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wario's voice shouted.

"Hm?" Mario turned around just in time to see a bomb lobbed at him. "MAMA-MIA!!!" Mario and Luigi flipped out of the way to avoid getting blasted. "Wario? Why-a are you attacking-a me?" Mario asked.

"Well, everyone else is doing it this morning." Wario simply commented. "Wah ha ha ha ha ha!" Wario then chased after Mario throwing his bombs.

"MAMA-MIA! TO-A THE SAFTEY OF-A THE MANSION!!!" Luigi shouted pointing at the mansion.

"OOOOOOOOO!!!" DK picked up Luigi and Pit and ran as fast as he could on his legs to the mansion.

"What is going on Palutena?" Pit asked to nobody in the immediate vicinity.

"Run inside Nana!" Popo shouted running toward the mansion with Nana right behind him.

"Coming!" Nana shouted. The five smashers then successfully made it inside.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser finally got hit by a very large shadow ball and went crashing through the door in to the dining room, crushing the five smashers that just ran inside under his massiveness.

"What is going on this morning?" Peach asked as she popped out of the kitchen. Fox and Falco then ran downstairs and took opposite sides of the dining room, while Luigi crawled near the door, the Ice climbers and Pit crawled near Peach and DK crawled near the stairs. It's at that time that all the smashers ran in to the dining room and took opposite sides of it.

"Eat Rockets Marth!" Snake fired a rocket.

"Air slice!" Marth sent a blade of compressed air toward the rocket.

"Bombs away!" Wario and Pokey shouted throwing bombs at their targets.

"I-a have to-a stop-a that bomb-a!" Mario said as he threw a fireball at Wario's bomb.

"PK Fire!" Ness launched a firebolt at Pokey's bomb.

"Sword Beam!"

"Pyo!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi nodded and threw an egg at the sword beam.

"SHADOW BALL!!!" Mewtwo hurled a gigantic shadow ball toward the center of the dining room.

"DIN'S FIRE!!!" Zelda threw quite a large fireball toward Link and Ganondorf.

"We need to stand up to that fireball! Eat this!" Ganondorf threw a dark energy orb at it.

"Bomb's away!" Link fired a bomb arrow.

"Bomb… Jigglypuuuuuuff…" Y. Link also fired a bomb arrow at Jigglypuff.

"PIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu fired a lightning bolt across toward Pichu.

"PIIIIIIIICHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Pichu retaliated with his own lightning bolt.

"SUPER MISSILE!" Samus launched a super missile across toward C. Falcon.

"I'll stop that missile! Falcon corkscrew kick!" C. Falcon did a spin kick that sent a flaming falcon toward the super missile.

"FAAAAAAAAALCOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Fox hurled a lot of grenades toward Falco.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXX!!!" Falco fired a rocket launcher at Fox.

"MAMA-MIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Luigi shouted.

"What's going on?" Bowser asked as he stood up as all of those before mentioned attacks were about to collide in the center where he was standing.

Meanwhile…

"Aaaaaahhhh… it's good to be back isn't it Crazy Hand?" Master Hand asked.

"Yep… it most certainly is." Crazy Hand said.

"And it looks like everything is peaceful and quiet this morning." Master Hand said when…

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A gigantic fiery explosion rose up over the distance and made the rather sunny and blue sky go dark for about five minutes until it died down leaving a thick cloud of smoke rising against the blue sky.

"Crazy?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't in the direction of the smash mansion was it?" Master Hand asked.

"Yep I think it was." Crazy Hand answered. After a few seconds of pausing and turning to look at each other. They both flew off toward the mansion as fast as they could.

Back to the mansion.

"I can't believe you guys blew up the entire mansion!" Peach shouted in despair.

"Well at least Pokey was sent flying in the explosion…" Ness said sheepishly, trying to add a tad bit of optimism. In case you're wondering, everyone was covered in ash to a certain extent with Bowser being the only one charred completely black.

"Oh man we're going to get it now…" Roy said.

"Why?" Nana asked.

"Because Master Hand and Crazy Hand are back…" Mewtwo said with a bit of a groan.

"You mean now?" Fox asked.

"Yes he means now." Master Hand said just arriving on the scene.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Oooooohhhh…" After screaming, Luigi passes out from nervousness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THE MANSION! WHYYYYYYYYY?"

"Uh… IT WAS MARIO'S FAULT!!!" Wario shouted pointing at Mario.

"Hey." Mario said indignantly.

"Smashers I can't believe we left you alone for a few days and we come back to find the mansion completely destroyed!" Master Hand shouted in disbelief.

"Well uh…" Marth tried to think of something to say.

"Alright… whatever issues everyone has needs to get them settled right now while I have a discussion with someone. And I mean NOW!!!" Master Hand shouted with the ground shaking on the strike of now.

A few minutes later…

"Sorry I destroyed the Great Fox… it really was an accident." Falco said to Fox.

"And I'm sorry I overreacted." Fox said.

"Aw put her there pal!" Falco said as they both shook hands and patted each other on the shoulder.

"We're sorry Zelda…" Link said.

"I'm sorry that Link was being such an idiot." Ganondorf said.

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked Ganondorf.

"Uh… I'm sorry…" Ganondorf said sheepishly.

"I thought so." Zelda said indignantly. "And Link, I guess I was overreacting a bit with you, so I'm sorry as well." Zelda said as she gave a light kiss on Link's cheek.

"Hey…" Ganondorf whined. "Hmph… whatever." Ganondorf grumbled and walked off.

"So I was sleepwalking?" Y. Link asked Jigglypuff.

"Jiggly…" She answered resentfully.

"Sorry…" Y. Link said. Basically apologies were going all around. Finally Master Hand returned.

"Okay Smashers… after talking with the author of the story…" Master Hand began.

"You talked to the author?" Snake asked.

"Yes now let me finish. We both agreed…" Master Hand said letting it hang.

"Agreed to-a what?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Oo?"

"YOU'RE ALL GOING ON TO A SURVIVOR GAME SHOW!!!" Master Hand shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Came the collective screams of the smashers.

"Yes every last one of you will be on survivor, and here's Ron Host to explain the details." Master Hand said. No sooner did he say that did Ron Host appeared in a puff of smoke in his usual outfit, only this time his tie had a Hawaiian beach scenery on it.

"Hello smashers!" Ron Host shouted.

"You again!" Wario shouted.

"Great… we get to be annoyed to death." Ness moaned.

"Now then, most of you have already been on survivor once before, but things are going to be a tad different this time around." Ron Host explained.

"How so?" Samus asked.

"Okay first of all, for each tribal council that you make it through, you will make $5,000!!!" Ron Host said. Everyone brightened up at this. "That will go toward repairing the mansion." Ron Host finished.

"Awwwww…" Everyone groaned.

"Second of all, the longer you stay, the less manual labor you will have to do in regards to fixing the mansion." Ron Host said.

"Huh? You mean we'll be rebuilding the mansion ourselves?" Ganondorf asked.

"Of course you will you dunderhead." Crazy Hand said.

"And thirdly, you guys won't be voting each other off anymore." Ron Host said.

"Huh?" Everyone began to murmur about this.

"But I thought that's what survivor was all about?" Pit asked.

"Oh well you see, Nintendogeek01's friends at the gamefaqs message boards will be deciding your fate, and I assure you, a number of them are far more twisted than Nintendogeek01 is. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ron Host laughed evilly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Pretty much every smashers except for Snake screamed at this.

"So… when will this start?" Snake asked Ron unenthused.

"Sheesh, no fun trying to scare you if you don't react at all." Ron Host said. "It will start… NEXT STORY!!!" Ron Host shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well there you have it dear readers." I say to the readers. "Before closing, I would like to give thanks to Biggoron, Shockburst, Calderious, Game2002, Mindlessheart, and several others I can't think of off the top of my head for consistently reviewing this story." I pause for a moment and then start again. "I know this particular chapter is lame, but hey, like I said I'm just setting up for future torture with the smashers. Now if the gamefaq's message boarders that I know would please be so kind and give me a hand with my next story, I'll get it up as soon as possible. Thanks in advance! Leave me your final thoughts on the story guys!" Everything then fades out.


End file.
